Hidden Camera
by Brooke47
Summary: What if during "Tori Goes Platinum" when Jade sees Tori and Beck on the couch, something different happened. Jori. Mature (for language) Chapter 14/14
1. I'm In Love - Part One

**This is just a little something that popped into my head after I finished watching the "Tori Goes Platinum" episode (S03E11). I used Tori and Beck's dialogue, but added some of my own. Once again, this is just something that popped into my head, and something I'm not so sure I'm going to finish, I guess it all depends on how popular it gets, and if it's not so popular I'll probably just update every couple of weeks or when I find a muse. So, enjoy!**

_**[Jade]**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Beck and Jade broke up, and today is the day before the Platinum Music Awards, and Jade was opening for the worldwide awards show. But originally, it was Tori who won the contest, not Jade.

Jade only got the job because Tori had refused to be Mason's puppet and possibly ruin her reputation by lying to the world. But Jade didn't have a problem with lying to everybody, Hell, she's been lying about how she really feels about her and Beck's breakup, so she could lie about this too, besides, it's all she's ever wanted.

Jade was backstage at the Platinum Music Awards, doing several rehearsals and trying on different ridiculous outfits, now she was trying on a neon pink skirt that hugged her hips just right, and if it weren't for all the glitter and brightness of the piece of clothing, Jade probably wouldn't have a single problem with the item. This was the tenth skirt she had tried on in the past two hours, she was getting tired and quite frankly pissed off, but she knew it had to be done.

She told Cat to tell the gang – excluding Tori, because she just really hated that girl and her constant cheerfulness – to get their asses to the rehearsal, and then she hesitantly apologized for swearing in front of Cat, and then the peppy redhead was off to make the calls.

About fifteen minutes later, Cat returned and told Jade that only André and Robbie would be coming to the rehearsal and she was unsure why Beck wasn't. Jade simply blew it off as if Beck not wanting to come and watch her rehearse didn't even faze her, but really, it was tearing her apart inside. She then ordered Cat and Oliver – Cat's 'bibble-guard' that Cat had to be handcuffed to – to get her an identical skirt to the one she had just tried on, only in blue.

Once the handcuffed duo was gone, she went to the makeup section of the backstage area, only to see the reason Beck didn't show up to her rehearsals. _Tori_. Jade had forgotten the reason she hated that happy-go-lucky, half-Latina, brunette. She thought that maybe Tori and Beck were dating now, and if they were, Jade knew that Beck was just using Tori as a rebound. She snuck up to the open laptop and stayed out of camera range – just in case – zoomed in on Beck and Tori sitting awfully close on the couch, and listened in on their conversation.

**/Camera Feed Start\**

"So," Beck said with his arm relaxed beside Tori as he started to lean in closer.

"Yeah," Tori replied with her voice shaking.

Beck leaned in closer and just as he was about to kiss her, Tori play punched Beck in the jaw, making a joke out of the attempted smooch.

"I'm sorry," Beck said, obviously confused, as if he thought Tori wanted him to kiss her.

"No, I'm sorry," Tori quickly replied, sliding her hands down her face, trying to hide her blush, no doubt.

"I didn't mean to-"Beck said, but was once again cut off by Tori.

"No. No, you didn't, you..." Tori said, trailing off, not knowing what to say, or explain what she knew she was going to have to explain to Beck soon.

"Then why can't we kiss?"Beck asked, looking hurt, using his puppy dog eyes to try to lure Tori in.

"'Cause," She paused, before she continued, "Because of Jade." She simply said, hoping that Beck would drop the subject, and hoping just a bit more that she wouldn't have to share her secret.

"Jade and I broke up," Beck said, with a tone that made it sound like the two-and-a-half years meant nothing to him.

"Yeah, but, kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend?" Tori said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, wait, since when are you and Jade friends? Last week she took your hamburger and just rubbed it against her bare foot." The long-haired, brunette boy exclaimed. Tori rolled her eyes and then her face turned into one of shock.

"What? I ate feet meat?"

"And, she took your spot in the Platinum Music Awards."

"Look. I guess me and Jade aren't exactly friends, friends, but we're kinda friends. I think. And, kissing her ex-boyfriend? I can't do that to a friend." She wasn't exactly fibbing, but it wasn't the whole truth, and she was praying that she wouldn't have to tell Beck the whole truth.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Beck said, trying his hardest to get the Latina to kiss him.

"That's true but-"

"But what? I'm not going to tell anyone, you're not going to tell anyone. So why can't you kiss me?" Beck asked, almost desperately.

"Because I'm in love with Jade!" Tori blurted out, almost instantly slapping her hands to cover her mouth.

**/Camera Feed End\**

Jade stood beside the laptop shocked. She closed the screen, not wanting to see, or hear any more of that conversation. About two minutes after she closed the laptop screen, Cat and Oliver returned with the blue skirt she had so rudely requested, but she was unable to focus on anything that happened during rehearsals, she knew deep inside that tomorrow, she was screwed.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, the next chapter will most likely be longer. I hope you like it so far and want to continue reading. :)**


	2. With Jade West - Part Two

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites everyone! I really wasn't expecting it to be popular, but I'm always wrong so I probably should have expected it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

_**[Tori]**_

She had just told Beck the truth, why she couldn't kiss him. Once she saw the looks of shock, disappointment, and something unreadable upon the handsome actor's facial features, she immediately regretted blurting out her secret. She hadn't even meant to do it, Beck just kept pushing and pushing for her to kiss him, and it just slipped out.

"Oh my god, Beck, uh," Tori stuttered, unable to find the right words to explain what had happened.

"You're in _love_ with her?" Beck practically spit at the youngest Vega, when she didn't make eye contact with him, he started laughing hysterically.

Tori looked up at Beck with a confused expression, silently asking him what was so funny. When he finally calmed down from the unexplained laughter, he spoke up.

"How can you be in love with someone who has done _nothing _but treat you like shit ever since you got to Hollywood Arts?" Beck seriously asked, fighting back the urge to burst into laughter once again. Tori blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she answered, trying to avoid the subject, then sighing in defeat when she realized she had nothing to lose, "I didn't even realize it myself until Sikowitz forced us to go out for our 'date', and it was that night I found out the only reason I tried so hard for her to be my friend in the first place was because I liked her as more than a friend. And eventually, over time, I started falling for her more every day." Tori concluded shrugging her shoulders slightly, looking Beck straight in the eye.

"She's not _that _great you know. She has our faults just like everyone else, except she has more." Beck stated without remorse. Tori was taken aback from what she just heard.

How could someone who said he was in love with a girl for two-and-a-half years suddenly stop feeling that love? You don't just wake up one day and decide that you don't love someone. Love is confusing, painful, and extremely difficult, but at the end of the day, when you lay in bed at night next to the person you fought so hard for to win, none of that stuff matters. And that's not just something that you can easily throw away.

"Well that's your opinion, Beck. I happen to like her faults. Like the way her eyes light up when someone gets hurt, or the way she smiles when I make a fool out of myself, I like Jade the way she is, and I wouldn't change her for the world." Tori said, now smiling idiotically as she remembered how Jade's face lit up when Cat handed her a rare pair of scissors used in her favorite move, 'The Scissoring'.

"Suit yourself, Tor. But Jade's not an easy person to love, trust me. When things get complicated she runs. You saw it yourself the night we broke up. Not walking out that door after her tore me apart inside, it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. But our relationship wasn't healthy, and I didn't do what I wanted that night Tori, I did what I had to do." Beck explained calmly, standing up from his place on the couch next to the Latina, to grab his coat from the arm of the said couch, and swiftly slipped it on.

"You could've fought for her, she's worth it." Tori said quietly, ducking her head, not wanting to see Beck's reaction.

"Jade was the first girl I ever seriously dated. We dated for almost three years, and we started bickering about two weeks into the relationship, and a couple of months after that it was full-blown screaming and shouting. I won't deny that we did have some good times, but we were fighting more than anything else. I'm just not strong enough to fight for her anymore." The insightful actor said, resting his right hand on Tori's shoulder before pulling her into a friendly hug then turned around to leave.

"Oh! And Beck, please don't tell anyone about my, err, situation?" Tori said nervously. She didn't want Jade to hear it from anyone else; she had to be the one to tell her.

"Sure thing, Tor. Night." And with that, Beck left, and Tori was once again alone, only this time she wasn't moping around all unhappy.

Not sure what to do now that she was all alone and had nowhere special to go, Tori decided to relax on the couch and watch some reruns of Criminal Minds, drifting off into a peaceful sleep about halfway through the episode.

About two hours later Tori's Pear Phone went off, startling her from her slumber. Without looking at the Caller I.D, she answered.

"Hello?" She said, yawning almost silently.

"Hey Tori! Are you busy?" The cheerful voice asked, it took Tori about thirty seconds to recognize the voice belonging to Cat.

"Not really, I was just taking a nap, why? What's up?" Tori asked in half awake/half asleep mode.

"Can me and Oliver come over?" Cat asked, a little too peppy for Tori in this state of mind.

Tori didn't know what to say, she had already made one slip-up about Jade tonight, and that was just with Beck, what would happen if Cat was there? Cat and Jade were best friends, if Cat found out that Tori liked Jade, the perky redhead would tell Jade without a second thought.

"Uh, sure!" Tori hesitantly said, trying to put most of her enthusiasm into it.

"Good, because we're already here! Can you come open the door please?" As if to prove a point, Cat repeatedly pressed the Vega's doorbell nonstop.

Tori slowly hung up her phone and walked to the door, unlocked it and walked back to the couch to relax. Cat and Oliver entered immediately after hearing the little 'click' indicating that the door had been unlocked.

"Hi Tori!" Cat said jumping in her spot, happy to see one of her close friends.

"Hey Cat." Tori said, now sitting up on the couch offering Cat and Oliver the seat beside her, and the duo gracefully obliged.

"Are you mad at Jade for taking your spot at the awards show?" Cat asked with a worrisome expression upon her face as she nervously bit her nails.

"Cat, Jade has done terrible and unexplainable things to me in the past that should make me hate her, this is just another one of those things. So no, I don't hate her, I fact I-" but before she finished that sentence she quickly recovered and corrected herself, "I don't hate her." Tori finished, giving Cat a bright smile.

"Okay!" Cat exclaimed, now cheering.

"Is that all you wanted?" Tori asked.

"No, there's something else," Cat said, motioning for Tori to lean in close, whispering Cat said, "Do you have any bibble?" Tori stopped herself from laughing.

"Sorry Cat, I don't, and besides, I'm sure Oliver would hurt me if I tried to give you some."

"Yes I would." The tall, intimidating man added.

"Kay Kay. Are you going to go to the awards show tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet, maybe."

"Kay Kay, goodnight Tori!" Cat said as she and Oliver both frolicked out the Vega's front door.

Tori got up and locked the front door, turned off the television and went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed, and get her possible outfit for the next day ready. Once she had her outfit picked out and folded neatly on her vanity she grabbed a pair of fuzzy pajama's and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and so on before bed.

When Tori returned to her room she turned off the light and grabbed her PearPhone, logging onto the Slap quickly before going to sleep for the night. There were three notifications; they were all status updates, one from Beck, the second from Cat, and last from Jade.

Beck Oliver; _had an amazing night, can't wait to do it again. _

Cat Valentine; _my brother's pet rock bit me! _

Jade West; _throwing scissors at my door._

Everything seemed pretty normal except for Beck's status, Tori couldn't figure out what he meant by it, but she would find out as soon as possible. Tori quickly updated her status before she retired for the night.

Tori Vega; _tomorrow should be interesting, can't wait!_

And with that she plugged her phone in the docking station and set an alarm for nine in the morning and curled into a ball in the middle of her bed, comfortable drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, so, that's chapter two! I hope you liked it, please review. I'm still not really sure where I'm going with the story yet, so if you have any ideas please feel free to shoot 'em at me. **


	3. Figure Out - Part One

**Thanks for the reviews, there were a couple of questions and comments that I thought I'd take the time to answer, so here we go! (If you don't care about the short Q&A then please skip all the bold).**

_**Continue using situations and dialog for the ep. As you continue. Just try and keep them in character PERSONALLY I get uninterested fast if they are to OOC.**_

**Thank you for the advice, I intend to do my best to keep the characters in character, but my writing talents only go so far. (But I think I'm doing okay for someone who's sixteen, just saying.)**

_**I like how the story is going. Beck kinda seemed like a dick. I apologize for the word choice, but it's the first word I thought of. How much of the episode are you planning on following?**_

**Thank you, and it was my intention to make Beck the antagonist of that chapter, I'm not sure if I want him to turn "good" later on, I haven't thought that far yet. As for how much of the episode I plan on following, I think I'm going to finish this particular episode within this chapter and the next, due to switching from Tori and Jade's view.**

_**[Jade]**_

When Jade awoke the next morning, she couldn't help but feel a pang of nervousness mixed with guilt. She had never felt anything like the guilt she was feeling because she usually did things without remorse. Along with feeling the overwhelming guilt came anger. She didn't know what she was angry about. Perhaps she was angry at Beck for hitting on Tori? Or maybe she was angry at Tori for being nice to her although Jade had always been the complete opposite to her.

Deciding to brush off the confusing array of emotions, Jade got out of bed and continued to her bathroom to attend to her usual morning ritual. She quickly brushed her hair before stripping down and jumping into the shower, hoping to wash away her feelings, and if she couldn't, that didn't mean she had to acknowledge their presence.

When she finished in the shower, she grabbed a towel from under her sink to wrap around her body, and then she grabbed another, semi-smaller one for her hair. Knowing that she had at least four hours before she had to leave to go to the before show rehearsals, so she let her hair air dry, throwing the hair towel in the laundry hamper before unlocking the bathroom door and walking into her carpeted room.

She went to her dresser and opened the top drawer which contained her panties, and slipped on the first pair she grabbed, and then after closing the top drawer she opened the bottom drawer that held her loose-fitting sweatpants and hastily slid a pair on. Turning around to go to her closet to grab a shirt, she was startled, seeing her mom sitting at her desk, arms crossed with a smug look upon her face.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me," after quickly readjusting the towel covering her chest she continued, "Ever considered, I don't know, knocking?"

"Ever heard the phrase, my house, my rules?" Jade's mother asked in a mocking tone, putting her hand up to stop the goth from interrupting her, "Anyways, I heard that you were going to be performing on an awards show tonight?" She said as she folded her hands on her lap, awaiting a – no doubt – snarky comment from her daughter.

"What's it to you?" Jade said, eyeing her mother closely, confused about why she was suddenly taking an interest in her life.

"You are my daughter," she said, sighing when she saw Jade didn't buy it, "look, I know I don't show it often, and as much as you may not believe it, I _do _care about you and your life."

"Whatever," said the clearly unhappy and unfazed teenager as she sighed and continued to her closet to look for a shirt, "but, yeah, I am."

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" The older woman asked, now standing up.

"Because you're never home, and when you are it's like you're not here anyway. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed privately."

Sighing in defeat the older woman made her way upstairs, glancing shortly at how independent and defensive her daughter had gotten as she felt a little guilty for making her daughter feel the way she did towards her.

As soon as she heard the door close Jade let out a breath she was not aware she was holding, and she quickly chose a black shirt to match her black sweatpants. When she was done putting on her shirt, she grabbed her PearPhone and immediately went to dial a number she hadn't dialed in a long time. Beck's. She then reminded herself that he didn't chase after her that night at Tori's house.

Tori. That was another problem that she had to deal with. A problem that she didn't want to deal with, but knew she had to. This wasn't a problem that she could just bottle away and save it for later, no. It was a problem that had to be dealt with soon, because it was starting to make her nervous, and she didn't know why. If she had never heard Tori say that she was in love with her, things would've been so much easier. They hated each other. Or so Jade thought. But apparently, Tori Vega misinterpreted her snide comments for something a lot more than hatred. But why did she hate Tori? Jade asked herself. She didn't have a very legitimate reason to hate the optimistic brunette. She just decided that she hated her. Like she does most people. But now that Tori has this (un)proclaimed love her, it _does_ change things.

Jade knew what it was like to be in love, how much it could hurt with a simple comment taken the wrong way, and even though Jade was always rude to the other girl, Tori had still managed to fall for her. _Because I'm in love with Jade!_ That sentence kept replaying itself in Jade's head. The way she blurted it out, obviously getting pissed off at Beck for continuing to pursue her, but then the look of shock on her face and how she immediately tensed up and tried to hide the fact that she was in love with Jade, his ex-girlfriend. What happened after that was beyond Jade because she had frozen up and closed the screen, but a part of her wished that she hadn't. Now she would probably never find out what had been said on the other side, and she wasn't too sure that she wanted to.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts from her head she looked down at her phone to see the time, apparently she had been caught up in her thoughts for the past hour. With nothing else to do, she decided to check the Slap. There wasn't really anything interesting except for Beck's status update:

Beck Oliver: _had an amazing night, can't wait to do it again._

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? The only thing Beck did last night was talk with Tori. What the fuck did they do that was 'amazing' that would make him want to do it again?

She quickly scrolled up her feed to see if Tori posted anything last night, and when she found it, she was confused. It was just talking about how the next day would be interesting and how she 'couldn't wait'. What the fuck was _that _supposed to mean?

Deciding that she couldn't deal with all that she thought she'd text Cat and see what the perky redhead was up to. Although she'd never admit it if anyone asked her, Cat was her best friend.

_Hey Kitty Cat. What's up? -Jade_

While she waited for a reply she went back to thinking about all the possible scenarios that could've played out the night before between Beck and Tori. Maybe what she had witnessed on the camera was all a charade and they knew she or someone else was going to be watching. No, Tori is too nice and Beck's too stupid, she thought, so what could Beck have been talking about? That thought was cut short what her phone vibrated.

_Hi Jade! Tori's not mad at you! :)_ _-Cat_

She was a little surprised about what Cat had responded with. Why would Tori be mad at her? Well, that was a stupid question, Tori had a lot to be mad at her about, but Cat said that Tori _wasn't _mad at her, so that was good.

_Okay... _ _Can I call you? I have something important to talk to you about. –Jade_

Jade had to tell Cat about what she had seen on the laptop, Cat would probably be mad at her for snooping, but she would get over it. Then her phone started to ring. Checking the caller I.D first she saw that it was Cat and answered it.

"Hey Cat." She said in a monotonic tone, as per usual.

"Hi hi! So what did you want to tell me?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay? Promise me, Cat."

"I promise. Now tell me!"

"Okay, so last night, I kind of overheard something that I _really _shouldn't have," Jade said, holding for a dramatic pause, then continuing, "I guess you forgot to end your video chat with Tori and I saw her and Beck sitting on the couch. Beck tried to make a move on her but she refused, saying that she 'couldn't do that to a friend'."

"Wow! That was really nice of her. Beck's really good-looking so it must've been pretty hard," There was a pause and out of nowhere Cat continued talking, "Oh! Once, my brother went to McDonald's and the girl working there thought he was good-looking so she said she'd give him the burgers for free then he got angry and started yelling 'I WANT TO PAY FOR IT!' over and over again, then the police came and," But Jade cut her off.

"That's nice Cat, but I wasn't done with my story." Jade said, sighing at how short the other girls' attention span was.

"Kay kay." Cat replied sadly.

"When Beck asked why she wouldn't kiss him if nobody found out, Tori said, because she was in love with me!" Jade heard a gasp on the other line, thankful that she wouldn't have to explain it to the redhead again.

"OMG! Tori's in love with you!" Cat said, gasping once again.

"Breathe Cat. I know it's a shock for me too. I mean I've been nothing but a bitch to the girl and she still manages to fall for me?" Jade asked, questioning herself more than Cat.

"I'm so surprised; I didn't even hear you swear."

"So what do I do?"

"Well I don't know, I guess you have to figure out how you feel about her."

Jade smiled at that because it reminded her about why Cat was her best friend. Cat – even though nobody would _ever _believe it if you told them – was actually a really insightful person when she wanted to be. Sometimes Jade had to question herself whether or not Cat was just acting the way she did or if that was actually Cat.

"You're right. Thanks Cat. And remember, do _not _tell _anyone_ about this. Okay?"

"Got it! See you later! Bye!"

Still not fully believing Cat, Jade felt that it was necessary to remind her, so she sent a quick text.

_Remember, DO NOT tell anyone about Tori! –Jade_

Getting antsy and not wanting to just wait around in her room all day, Jade thought that she would go to the rehearsals early, now having the big secret off her chest maybe she would be able to catch up on everything she had missed the previous night.

_I won't. -Cat_

**Okay, so this chapter was a little longer but surprisingly, didn't take me too long to write. I hope you liked it. And remember to review and ask questions or make comments about how good/bad I'm doing. **


	4. How You Feel - Part Two

**Once again I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm literally just writing everything as it comes to mind so it's kind of hard to piece it all together, but I'll somehow manage to do it. And if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this story please message me on here, thank you in advance.**

_**/Tori/**_

When Tori Vega woke up the next day, she had no idea what she would be waking up to, but she never would have guessed it to be a very impatient Cat jumping up and down on her bed trying to wake her up. Tori sleepily rubbed her eyes hoping to wake herself more and to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Cat?" The tired brunette asked, still not one-hundred percent sure about what was going on.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for like thirty-three minutes!" Cat sighed as she finally stopped jumping on Tori's bed, she then thought back to what she had just said and then laughed her unique laugh, "Ha ha! Three! I love the number three, I don't understand why some people forget it, it comes right after two!" She said now gripping Tori's hands happily.

Tori didn't know what to make of the current situation, but she didn't want to yell, in fear of scaring Cat away and never finding out what the redhead had come to see her for.

"Why are you here so early in the morning Cat?" Tori asked trying to get a glimpse at her phone but not being able to do so because a perky redhead was standing in the way.

"It's almost three in the afternoon silly!" Cat said as she tapped the tip of Tori's nose with her index finger. Just as Tori was about to answer Cat gasped and started jumping up and down again, "Yay! Three again!" Tori couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's ability to lose interest in a topic so easily.

"Wow, I can't believe I slept past my alarm." Tori said, now shifting in her bed tossing the blankets off of her.

"Well you did. Are you coming to the awards show tonight?" Cat asked innocently, not even thinking about the fact that Tori was in love with Jade.

"You know what? I think I will go, because if I don't I'm going to be regretting it every day for the rest of my life, and I need to talk to Jade about something anyway, so what the heck?" She said as she stood up from her comfortable bed and playfully hit Cat on the shoulder making the shorter girl giggle.

"What do you need to talk to Jade about?" Cat asked, still almost oblivious to knowing what she knew.

"It's uh, it's kinda private, sorry." Tori said, suddenly growing more nervous by the second. That's when the realization hit Cat, like a big yellow school bus. And Cat being the way Cat was, spoke without thinking.

"Oh! Is it about you being in love with Jade?" She asked cheerfully, but upon seeing the look of shock on Tori's face, she immediately remembered how Jade had told her _not _to tell anybody. But Tori already knew, so what did it matter? Still, she was shocked too that she had let it slip, so she let out a loud gasp as she slapped her hands over her mouth, shaking her head in a 'no' motion while looking Tori straight in the eye.

Tori was frozen in her place, she had been woken up by a hyper Cat, and she didn't mind at all, but then Cat dropped a bomb like that and everything just went downhill. How did Cat know? Well that much was obvious, it had to have been Beck, and he was that only person she told. She didn't even tell André, and he was like a brother to her. And if Cat knew, that meant Jade knew. Tori couldn't go to the awards show now. Maybe she didn't hear the girl correctly.

"What, uh, what did you just say?" Tori asked, asking whatever higher power that she was right and just heard Cat wrong.

"Nothing!" Cat said, unclasping her hands from her mouth, "I'll see you at the awards show! Bye!" and with that, the peppy redhead ran out of Tori's room faster than Tori could blink.

Tori was furious, with the way Cat had reacted to her question it was obvious that she had heard the girl correctly the first time, meaning Beck had told, after she specifically told him not to. And of all the people he chose to tell, he told Cat? Jade's closest friend?

Tori was conflicted about what to do, if she went to the awards show and talked to Jade like she had originally planned on doing, she wouldn't seem like a coward. But if she didn't go, and she stayed at home sulking about what could've happened if she told Jade how she felt, she knew she was going to regret it.

Ever since transferring to Hollywood Arts, Tori learned that life was about taking chances. If you didn't take chances and a little risk now and then you wouldn't get very far in your career, or in life. After all, she had gone to the Gorilla Club and proved to everyone that she was capable of a little or big risk now and then.

Jade hadn't texted her or called her to freak out or yell at her, so maybe she didn't even know yet. Cat isn't very good at keeping secrets, but this was bigger than just a secret, this could ruin all the progress that Tori had made with Jade.

Jade didn't exactly hate her anymore, she tolerated her, and that's more than Tori could've asked for. Deciding to muster up all of her courage, Tori was going to go to the awards show and tell Jade, she had to.

She grabbed her clothes that she had picked out the night before and brought them with her to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she stripped down and put her clean clothes for after her shower on the back of the toilet and ran the water, carefully adjusting it to the right temperature. She stepped in when the water was ready and did her usual showering routine.

When she finished in the shower she quickly dried her body and put on her clothes that she had resting along the back part of the toilet. Her outfit consisted of a pair of glittery black skinny jeans, a shiny silver and black tank top, and a silver and black leather jacket.

As she finished getting dressed she returned to her room to pick out a pair of shoes, and decided on high black boots that she had gotten for Christmas but never wore. She blow-dried her hair – knowing that she wouldn't have enough time to let it air dry – and curled the bottom half. She then picked a medium red colored lipstick and silver eye shadow, to compliment her outfit.

When she finished doing her makeup she checked her phone to see what time it was and saw that she had about an hour and a half before the awards show started. Grabbing her keys she left the house locking the door behind her. It would take her about a half an hour to get there, so that gave her some downtime to think about what she was going to say to Jade.

"Hey Jade, just wanted to tell you that I think you're smokin' hot!" She shook her head and started the car and began to pull of the driveway, "You, and me, dinner?" She said, winking at the end, then shook her head again.

"Ugh! Why is this so hard? The worst that could happen is her laughing in my face. But it's not like that's unusual anyway!" Shaking her head in disappointment she decided that she would just come up with something to say on the spot.

Traffic was surprisingly light, so she got there about ten minutes earlier than she had expected. She was hoping that Beck wouldn't be there, but deep down she knew he would be. She found a place close to the back entrance to park and took a couple of deep breaths before stepping out of her car and locking it with the automatic remote.

When she got to the back entrance there was a large, extremely muscular bouncer guarding the door. Smiling nervously she walked up closer.

"Hello." She said timidly, as she waved her hand nervously, obviously intimidated by the larger man.

"Name?" He said without looking up from the clipboard.

"Tori Vega. I'm a friend of Jade West's." She said, wondering why the man wasn't looking up to see what she looked like. He scanned the list looking for her name. And nodded his head as he checked something off on the piece of paper attached to the clipboard.

"Go on in, Miss. Vega, I believe she's in hair and makeup now. As soon as you get in make a right and look for the sign that says 'Hair and Makeup'. Enjoy the show."

"Okay, thank you." She sent a sincere smile towards the security guard as he opened the door and let her in.

Following his directions, as soon as she walked through the door, she turned right and continued walking down the large hallway until she finally found the sign that read, 'Hair and Makeup', as soon as she saw the sign, she grew even more nervous than she had been on the drive up there. Sighing deeply and putting on a face of resolve she went to make her way into the room, only to see Cat, Oliver, André, Robbie and Rex exit, thankfully she went unnoticed, and she didn't see Beck.

Taking in another short breath she hesitantly walked into the room. When she walked into the room it took all of her willpower not to laugh at how ridiculous Jade looked in her robotic armor and pink wig. She then felt a little relieved that she wasn't the one going up on stage in front of billions of people watching all over the world dressed so, foolish.

"Wow. Incredible outfit." She said, trying to keep the conversation friendly.

Jade didn't even bother to turn around; she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"I look like an idiot." She said blankly, as she started to turn around.

"A pretty, pink idiot." Tori added, trying to boost the other girl's confidence a little, "With a, thing, on her head." She then said, completely confused about what was on Jade's head.

"Thanks," the oddly dressed girl said, "Didn't expect to see you here." She really didn't. After what had happened in the past week, what with Jade stealing her spot in the show, the Goth had thought that was the last string with Tori, but much to her surprise, here she was, standing right in front of her.

"Well, everyone else was coming to cheer you on, so I figured I would too." Tori didn't know why she was making excuses now; she came here for one reason, and one reason only; to tell Jade West the truth, "and you look _way _better in that than I would have." She said, trying to compliment the girl once again.

"This isn't right," Jade said, looking a bit guilty as she turned around to hide that emotion from Tori.

"Yeah, it is a little tight around your-" but her sentence was cut short by Jade interrupting.

"No! Not the stupid outfit," She then paused, "this," she said, using her arm to gesture the situation, "me." She added quietly, just above a whisper.

"I don't-" Tori said, not understanding what Jade meant.

"This was supposed to be your night. This was supposed to be your big chance. So, for me to go out there... I can't do that to a friend." She said, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "Or even to you." She added, wanting it to sound like an insult, but really, she didn't consider Tori a friend, not anymore. She considered her much more than just a friend, albeit, she would never admit it. Ever.

Tori took that last line to heart, and once again chickened out on telling Jade how she felt. They made a plan to switch places so Tori would get to perform instead of Jade, and that's how Tori knew she was going to tell Jade that she was in love with her. She was going to attempt to serenade her.

Tori knew that she had to pick a song that would perfectly describe her situation but also show how well her vocal range was. She needed a song that talked about wanting something that's dangerous and not being able to speak when you're around that person. She wanted Jade to know exactly how she felt, and she could only pray that Jade felt the same way. Suddenly a song came to mind just as she was done getting her makeup and outfit done up.

Tori went up to the announcer guy and told him to tell the band which song to play. He nodded and told her it was a good choice. He radioed the band members and they nodded their heads, confirming that they were familiar with the song. She smiled and that immediately got rid of the pre-show jitters.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the familiar announcer's voice said, "for her first, worldwide, live performance, please welcome, Tori Vega!"

And with that the sliding doors on the stage opened and Tori looked out into the crowd, and was struck by nerves when she didn't see Jade sitting with their friends. But she knew that it was too late to back out now, so she just waited for her cue. The drums and guitar started out playing a soft alternative beat, and just before she was about to sing, she saw Jade – now with her regular hair – join the group in the second row, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

_She has no problem with secrets  
She knows how to keep them  
She never felt the need to let them show  
And I've had no trouble with speaking  
Or trusting my instincts  
That maybe this is one that I should know _

As Tori was reaching the end of the first verse of the song she shifted her gaze to look straight at Jade, hoping the other girl would get the hint that this was for her.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine _

When she finished the chorus her eyes had never left Jade's, but she was unable to read the expression upon Jade's face.

_My vocal chords have been fighting  
My mouth likes to spite me  
It never says the words that come to mind  
I brought a stick to a gun fight  
And I'm stuck with my tongue tied  
I run but I can't hide what's always there is _

Before she knew it she was done the second verse and the next chorus, leaving her at the bridge, which she made sure to walk up close to the edge of the stage and look right at Jade, not caring who saw.

_I can see these things I'd do  
But never seem to follow through  
She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive _

When she completed the bridge without breaking down in tears she smiled and finished up the rest of the song, feeling accomplished and proud when everyone got up and cheered for her. She moved back to the front of the stage and started hugging all of her friends, nervous when she got to Jade, but much to her surprise; Jade hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Great job, Vega." As they released each other from the warm embrace, she could tell from the look on Jade's face that she was being sincere. She also knew that she and Jade needed to have a talk, and soon.

But right at that moment, Tori was happy with her decision on telling Jade how she felt through a song. It was kind of ingenious actually, she should have thought about it in the first place. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she got up from her kneeling position on the edge of the stage and told everyone to go and meet her backstage.

**Okay, so I feel like that was an alright place to end the chapter. It was so hard to find a song that fit the situation but I think the song I chose was an okay choice; it's one of my favorite songs. It's called **_**She (For Liz) **_**by **_**Parachute**_**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again! **


	5. What Comes After Dinner?

**I hope you guys are like this fic so far. I had an amazing idea this morning when I woke up, but unfortunately it doesn't fit in until later in the story. I think everyone is really going to like it though. Sorry I didn't update earlier, my grandma is staying at my house and she's pretty much like Andre's grandma... Anyways, moving on.**

* * *

_**/Jade/**_

Jade had no idea what had overcome her. She had just _hugged _Tori Vega and complimented her. Was it because Tori had subtly tried to tell Jade how she felt through song? Or was it something more? Perhaps it was something much bigger than Jade could comprehend at the moment.

But right now, Jade knew what she had to do. She had to go backstage and congratulate Tori on such an amazing performance, and then possibly add a snarky comment to the end of it. As she tried to make her way out of the row she was in, she felt a slight tug on her jacket. Turning to see who it was about to tell them off, she stopped when she saw it was Cat, with a worrisome expression upon her face.

Cat motioned the dark-haired girl to follow her, and with the look of urgency in the smaller girl's eyes, Jade decided to follow her into the woman's washroom, which appeared to be empty. Cat was obviously nervous about something, and when Cat was nervous, that meant something bad had happened. Or she was just being Cat. It really just depended on the day.

"I accidentally told Tori that I knew how she felt about you!" Cat practically yelled, clearly not able to hold in the secret anymore.

Jade didn't know how to react, in one hand she was angry at the petite redhead for spilling the secret, but on the other hand she was relieved. Unsure of how to feel, Jade asked a question that would probably help her decide.

"Did you tell her that I was the one who told you?" The sincerity in Jade's voice surprised Cat.

"No. I left right after I told her. We also had a conversation about the number three!" Cat said, smiling at the last part.

Jade sighed, suddenly relieved.

"Okay, well now that we have that cleared up let's go and see her, shall we?" Jade said as she held the door open for Cat.

Minutes later, they were out of the restrooms and waiting to be let into Tori's dressing room. Before they had gone backstage they checked to see if the guys were already backstage and it appeared that only André had gone backstage to congratulate Tori. Growing impatient, Cat knocked on the door nonstop until a very irritated looking Tori opened the door wearing a simple white robe. Her scowl quickly shifted into a smile as she welcomed the duo into her dressing room.

"Hey, so how did you guys like my performance?" She said nervously, studying Jade for her reaction and almost completely ignoring Cat.

"It was awesome Tori!" Cat exclaimed as she ran up to Tori and gave her a big hug. Tori smiled at how friendly Cat was being.

"You did okay Vega." Jade answered, giving Tori a slight smile, deciding to just stop with the compliment.

Tori's face visibly lit up. Sure, 'okay' wasn't extraordinary, but coming from Jade; it meant a lot to the brunette. When Cat finally released Tori from her death grip, her glow slightly faltered, knowing that she and Jade needed to talk, but she didn't want to hurt Cat's feelings by telling her to leave, and since Cat already knew, Tori thought it wasn't a big deal for her to be there.

"Jade, um, about the song that I chose," she said, letting the sentence drift off a little, she noticed that they were all still standing so she motioned the two girls to the love-seat while she sat in the folding chair, "As I was saying, um, Jade, there's something I have to tell you," upon hearing Cat gasp, Tori paused, eyeing Cat carefully, "I um, I have feelings for you." She said plainly, putting a hand over her chest and releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Tori reluctantly looked over at Jade to see her reaction; she looked unfazed and actually kind of bored and not surprised at all which confused the robe clad Latina. Had Cat told her already? Or had Beck broken his promise – yet again? Because the song she chose wasn't _that _self-explanatory.

"Cat, could you go and get us some food? Here's twenty bucks, get candy or something." Jade said, handing the happy girl her money. But unbeknownst to them, they wouldn't see Cat for the remainder of the night until school the next morning. As soon as the short redheaded girl left there was suddenly an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, I don't expect you to feel the same way or anything, it's just something that's been on my mind a lot lately and I didn't want to not tell you and it was only a matter of time before Cat told you and I wanted to be the one to tell you." Tori said as she took a deep breath at the end, looking at anything other than Jade.

"Shit Vega, I don't really know how this could've happened. I mean, I've been nothing but a bitch to you and you still manage to fall for me?"

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking in the past couple of weeks and I realized that the only reason why I wanted you to like me so much was because I liked you and the way you carry yourself and how you're not afraid to speak your mind or how you don't care what people think about you. I admire you, Jade." Tori said as a little blush crept up the side of her neck.

Jade sat in the silence for a moment, letting all of what Tori had just admitted sink in. And the more she let it sink in, the more she kept having little thoughts about how she really felt towards the other girl. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she put both of her hands on her knees and pushed herself up off of the sofa and walked over to Tori and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, look at me," when Tori shyly looked up at her she continued, "I don't know how I feel about you yet, Vega. The more I think about it the more I find myself drawn to you. You're something special Tori, I just need some time to think about this, okay? I don't want to rush into things like I did with Beck. I want us to actually be friends first, and get to know each other more. Okay?" Jade asked, for some reason needing to hear Tori confirm it.

"Okay." Tori said as she stood up and brought Jade with her, pulling her into a hug.

Jade could almost feel herself melting into the embrace and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that just yet, so she reluctantly pulled back.

"Friends?" Jade asked, extending her arm, signalling for a handshake. Tori happily accepted the handshake.

"Friends. Now let's go and watch the rest of the show." Tori said linking her arm through Jade's.

"Uh, Vega?" When she looked back at her new friend, Jade continued, "Are you going to go out there dressed like that?"

Tori looked down and laughed when she saw that she was still dressed in her robe. She shook her head and much to Jade's surprise stripped herself free from the robe leaving her in just her undergarments. Jade couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her. As Tori slipped on a white tank top Jade looked at her stomach and was a little shocked when she saw that the shy girl getting dressed in front of her had abs, she subconsciously licked her lips causing the tan girl to chuckle slightly as she slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and the same pair of boots she had worn originally.

When Tori was finished getting dressed, she re-linked her arm with Jade's and they continued to the same row their friends were sitting in. When they were in view of the row Tori unhooked her arm from Jade's and let the other girl in first and took the seat right next to her.

The remainder of the awards show was okay, there were some artists who did a live performance but none of them were better than Tori's performance. The night went by rather quickly with nothing disastrous happening. The only kind of strange thing that happened was the skeptical look Beck kept shooting at Jade, but she just brushed it off and talked to Tori some more.

When the awards show finished everyone got up and left the building to go to their vehicles. Beck was driving Robbie and André home, leaving Jade to go with Tori. Which neither of the girls minded what so ever. They all said their goodbyes and continued to their ride home.

When Jade and Tori arrived at Tori's car, Tori unlocked using the automatic remote and got in the car, with Jade following her in shortly afterwards.

"I'm starving, wanna get something to eat?" Tori asked as she rubbed her stomach, exaggerating how hungry she was.

"Yeah sure, how about pizza?" Tori nodded in agreement and started off towards the closest Domino's Pizza.

When they arrived at the pizza place they ordered a medium pepperoni and cheese and sat down at a booth and joked around and talked about little things that the other person didn't know. It was nice, but all good things must come to an end. And unfortunately, they were at the end of their pizza, and it was time to leave. The left the pizza place and continued to Tori's car.

"Jade?" Tori asked as they were once again sitting in her car.

"Yeah?" She answered now looking at Tori.

"What happens tomorrow? I mean, do we stay friends, or are you going to go back to hating me?" Tori sadly asked, refusing to make eye contact with the other girl.

Jade didn't know how to answer, but she felt guilty about how broken Tori looked.

"I don't know, Vega. I mean hanging out with you could ruin my reputation." She said, nudging the other girl with her elbow and winking at her when she looked up at her, causing Tori to smile and start the car and continue to Jade's house.

When they arrived, Jade looked over at Tori and Tori shut off the engine and turned to look at Jade. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a hug. Well, Jade leaned in for a hug, but Tori misinterpreted it for something else and before she knew it she was kissing Jade West and much to her surprise Jade was returning the kiss.

Tori's eyes snapped open and she immediately pulled away, blushing furiously. Jade cleared her throat and said an awkward goodbye and got out of the car and was in an intoxicated state as she watched Tori drive away. When Jade was sure Tori could no longer see her she brought her fingers up to her lips and gently touched them, as if that would bring back the intense feeling that came with the kiss.

Jade could've sworn she felt a jolt of electricity spread through her body at the moment. She had never felt anything like that before. Not even with Beck. Jade had a feeling that she would be going another night without sleep, knowing she would most likely be up all night thinking about what was going to happen next.

Before finding out how Tori felt about her, Jade never would've spent her time doing something as stupid as over thinking and overlooking things. But surprisingly, she didn't find herself caring. She _wanted _to think about Tori and when she did she found herself smiling like an idiot.

As she regained her consciousness she began to make her way up to her front door and let herself in. Going straight downstairs to her room and just relaxed, wide awake in her bed, thinking about what was going to happen the next day and how Tori would no doubt avoid her because of shame or something stupid like that.

Deciding that she actually wanted to get some sleep that night, she thought she'd send Tori a text.

_I'll see you at school tomorrow. –Jade_

That seemed friendly enough, and it didn't imply nor mention anything about the kiss, so hopefully Tori would realize that Jade wasn't upset with her about it. About ten minutes after she sent the text she got one in return.

_ See you. :) –Tori_

After seeing that message Jade was able to let her mind relax and eventually drift off into sleep, with nothing but pleasant thoughts about a Miss. Tori Vega.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any errors please forgive me, I try to correct as many as I can, but I guess I can't them all. And I hate myself everyday because of it! Please review. :)**


	6. The Morning After

**So I just re-read the last chapter and saw how many times I screwed up. I'd like to thank AnonDot because I always love your reviews and I'd also like to thank Candyl21 for being so sweet and calling me awesome. Oh, and the reason I am updating so late is because my grandma fell down the stairs and broke her foot, so I was at the hospital with her for like six hours! The healthcare system in Canada is outrageous.**

* * *

_**/Tori/**_

Tori's alarm clock woke her up early on Monday morning. As she sat up straight in her bed all the events that had occurred the night before came pouring into her head. But there was one that stood out the most, and no, it was not the amazing, knee-weakening kiss with Jade. It was the little encounter she had with André right after her performance.

**/Flashback Start\**

"Hey chica!" André said as he appeared backstage, very much alone.

"Hey!" Tori yelled as she practically jumped into her best friend's arms.

"You did amazing out there! I'm so proud of you." He said, gently placed the girl down on the floor.

"Thanks." Tori beamed, showing off one of her blinding smiles.

Andre's smile seemed to slightly falter, as his face turned into one of seriousness. He felt awkward saying what he was about to say, but knew it had to be done because it was a best friend's responsibility.

"So, I've been hearing some rumors." André said as he nervously looked down at the ground.

Tori's glow seemed to slightly disappear too, as she wondered what André could've possibly meant. Well, of course there was only one thing that Tori could think of, and if Beck told André about Jade, let's just say Beck wouldn't be a very happy boy anymore.

"What kind of rumors?" Tori said trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Beck," André paused to take in Tori's reaction upon hearing the other boy's name, and judging by the look of anger that quickly disappeared, he knew this was going to be a touchy subject but he continued anyway, "he's been telling people that you two got together on Saturday." The look on Tori's face almost could've been funny if it had been at a different time.

"Huh?" Tori said, at this point extremely confused. That is _not _what she had expected him to say.

"Beck's been telling people that you two hooked up after we left to go to Jade's rehearsals, I just wanted to know if it's true, but guessing from your reaction, what Beck said was a bunch of bull." André said now letting anger take over as he stormed off back to the awards show before Tori could stop him.

**/End Flashback\**

Why would Beck lie about something like that? It just didn't make sense. She didn't do anything – which she knew of – to make Beck angry at her. The only thing she did was turn him down, but she had politely explained why, so there was no reason for him to do this.

She got up and out of her bed, stretching to relieve all the built up tension in her muscles. Who knew performing in front of billions of people could make you ache all over the next day, well that and the fact that she had kissed Jade wasn't helping either. She could practically still taste Jade's cinnamon flavored gum on her lips even after she had brushed her teeth before bed last night.

As she recalled the memory from the night before she couldn't help but blush. Even though she was the one to accidentally initiate the kiss, she was also the one to end it, but with the time in between, it had felt like the Fourth of July mixed with New Years Eve. She didn't even want to end it, but she knew she had to. Jade had said she wanted to take things slow and actually start off as friends, and after receiving the reassuring text from Jade last night, she knew that the kiss was behind them.

Tori grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans from her closet and a thin white tank top and slipped a half buttoned, plaid long-sleeve shirt over it. She put on a pair of socks and slipped on her beige boots. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, deciding that she would get something to eat at school. She grabbed her backpack and her keys and headed out to her car – that she had gotten as her late sixteenth birthday present after _finally _giving in and taking her driver's test and passing on her first try – and continued on to school.

It was still a bit early and she had about thirty minutes before the first bell so she got to park close to the doors, making the start of her day _that _much better. She got out of her car, grabbed her bag, and locked it before she continued into the high school.

When she got inside, the halls were literally empty. It was so strange seeing it so empty because she wasn't usually there so early. In fact, the last time she was at school _that _early was the day they all had detention because Robbie was choking and they were late to class because they were too busy trying to save his life.

Tori walked up to her locker and spun her combination to unlock it. Once it was opened, she dropped her backpack into it and grabbed five dollars from the front pocket to buy some food before first period. She decided she'd just grab a breakfast burrito from the truck outside and get a can of soda from the vending machine. When she was finished doing that, some students were starting to show up. Cat was one of them, when she spotted Tori, she immediately ran up to her.

"Hi Tori!" she exclaimed, being her usual happy and perky self.

"Hi Cat." Tori said giving a small wave as she took a bite out of her burrito.

"I thought you were in love with Jade?" Cat said, lacking tact as usual.

Tori had almost spit her half chewed burrito into Cat's face, but managed to hold it in and swallow it down before answering.

"Cat!" When the other girl gave her a questioning look she continued, "You can't just go around yelling something like that in public!" She said as she took a drink of her diet-soda.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know because someone told me that you and Beck, you know..." She said, winking.

Tori did know. She just didn't expect word to travel _that _fast. She wondered if Jade had already heard, and if that would somehow damage their newly found friendship. But she then decided that it wouldn't because the rumors were just that – rumors.

"Cat, it's not true." Tori said, giving the girl a soft smile.

"Okay, but you're going to have to explain that to Jade, because she sounded pretty angry on the phone this morning when she found out." The smaller girl said nervously.

As if on cue, the dark-haired girl walked into the building, seeming even more pissed off than usual, and Tori _knew _that she was going to get the silent treatment if she tried to talk to Jade, but that didn't mean that Jade wouldn't hear her. Tori waved goodbye to Cat and followed Jade to her locker, throwing her burrito and now empty can into the trashcan on her way.

"Leave me alone, Vega." Jade said, knowing it was Tori walking behind her.

"I know you heard the rumors." She said in a pleading way.

Jade quickly turned around and the venom and pure rage could be seen in her eyes. If looks could kill, Tori was almost positive that anyone Jade looked at would be dead.

"Rumors!" Jade screeched, earning the attention of some people passing by, but they quickly looked away when Jade looked at them, "They're not fucking rumors when all the evidence is there."

"Jade, please just let me talk," Tori pleaded with the other girl and Jade hesitantly dragged her into the Janitor's closet, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Make it quick." Jade replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"I've liked you for a while now Jade, and yeah, maybe when I first met Beck I thought he was cute, but he was yours and I'm not that kind of girl. The night of your rehearsal for the awards show, he tried to make a pass at me, but I turned him down. He kept pushing and pushing until I finally exploded and told him the truth. Nothing happened between me and Beck that night. I promise Jade. I'd never do that to you, because I know how much that hurts." Tori said, remembering how much it had hurt when she found out Cat was dating her ex boyfriend Daniel from her old school. They had gone out briefly but it still burned.

Jade sighed and knew that Tori was right, she had witnessed _part _of their night together, and she also didn't want to lose the current relationship that she had with the other girl, as much as she hated to admit it, she liked Tori Vega.

"Whatever, I believe you." Jade said as she turned around and unlocked the door, letting herself out and holding it open for Tori. Tori's face lit up, happy that she hadn't lost her friendship with Jade. "But you should know that a bunch of people already knew, and news spreads like wildfire around here. There's going to be people watching you and whispering shit behind you back all day today, you think you can handle it?"

"Honestly, I don't know Jade. I don't even know why he's doing this to me, I didn't do anything wrong to him." She said, sighing as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I don't know either. Beck hasn't been himself since the breakup. He's become an asshole." Just as she finished saying that, Beck appeared out of nowhere.

"What's that about an asshole?" He said leaning his arm on Tori's shoulder, which she violently shook off, "Ah, I see what this is all about, this about what happened on Saturday." He said, nudging Tori's side with his elbow.

"No, Beck. This is about what _didn't _happen Saturday night." Tori said, glaring at him as people passing by started crowding around the trio.

"Oh, so you're just going to _use _me like that and then throw me away?" Beck said, mocking a hurt expression.

"She didn't do anything with you Beck, so just drop the act." Jade said bitterly, by now majority of the school was crowding around them in the main hallway.

"Why don't you just stay the hell out of this, this has nothing to do with you." Beck said completely ignoring her after he said it.

"I didn't _fucking _sleep with you!" Tori spit out visibly growing angrier within seconds. Everyone around them gasped at hearing innocent Tori Vega swear.

"Yeah, I know. There's wasn't any 'sleeping' involved." He bragged glancing at everyone's bewildered reactions.

"Alright that's it!" Jade said, pulling out the scissors Cat had given her for Christmas.

"Oh I get it, Tori over here told you about her little crush on you." He said, once again earning whispers and gasps from the audience circling the three of them.

When he saw them both blush he knew his joke was actually correct and he burst out laughing.

"Holy shit! She did! And what, are you two fucking now?" He said hysterically.

Tori knew she could turn this whole situation around on Beck and make him regret starting the rumor in the first place, but she didn't know if she could actually force it out.

"Fucking dykes." Beck spit out without remorse, earning himself some gasps from the audience. That was the last straw. That was the last push Tori needed to say what she had wanted to say.

"You're right, you and me did have sex Saturday night, I'm sorry I denied it, I just wanted to spare your feelings and forget about the whole thing. It was just excruciatingly terrible. I mean it's no wonder why I decided to give up on guys. What can I say; Beck Oliver is the man responsible for turning Tori Vega gay." Tori said, as she glanced around the audience, Beck had looked like he was on his breaking point, and he probably wouldn't have boiled over if Jade hadn't added her comment, but she did.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Beck's the reason _I _turned gay too. So, Beck Oliver is the one responsible for two of the hottest girls in school turning gay. So ladies, unless you want to turn out like me and Vega here, I suggest you _stay away _from _Beck Oliver_ and his small dick." Jade said as she shot Beck a terrifying look. But he didn't even flinch.

"You fucking bitch!" As he went to lunge forward towards Jade, André had just arrived at the scene and tackled Beck out of the way and continuously punched him in the face.

As much as Tori would've loved to see Beck get his pretty face get smashed, she knew it wasn't right. So she reluctantly pulled André off of him and helped him cool down. When everyone saw that the drama was over they started to scatter about, leaving the scene.

"And as for calling us fucking dykes," Jade said right before she stabbed him in the leg with her scissors, "Never. Fucking. Again. Understand?" She asked as she quickly pulled out her favorite pair of scissors from her ex's leg, all she got was a quick nod in return, and she quickly pulled Tori away from André and brought her to the girl's washroom with her to wash off the blood from her scissors.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast that escalated." Tori said as she ran her hand through her hair. Jade just scoffed in return.

"So, people are probably going to be talking about us now." Tori said, watching Jade clean off her scissors.

"Who cares? If they want to talk, let them," At this point Jade had finished washing her scissors and was turning around to look at Tori, "I think we should try this out, see how it works. I really like you Vega and seeing how hot you look angry just set off a bunch of green lights. So what do you say?"

Tori seemed to contemplate the idea for a minute, which managed to make Jade get nervous. She started to slowly walk closer to the other girl and stopped just a few inches away from her face.

"I think," She whispered, "we should." At the end of her answer she leaned in and kissed Jade. And once again felt the fireworks she did the night before.

It was strange, they had known each other for so long, they had seen each other every day for the past two and a half years, but were only _really _seeing each other now, in this moment in the girl's washroom, of all places. But it didn't matter where they were; all that matter was who they were with.

"Jade West, Tori Vega, André Harris and Beck Oliver, please report to Lane Alexander's office immediately." The school secretary said over the announcements, causing the new couple to break off their first equally consensual kiss.

* * *

**Wow. That's pretty much all I can say for this chapter. As for the future chapters... Let's just say, this incident was the least of Tori and Jade's problems. Please review! :)**


	7. Breakdown

**You guys! I love the reviews so much! I think you guys are **_**really **_**going to love what I have in mind for later in the story. Oh, and by the way, I'm making my grandma – yes the one who broke her foot/ankle yesterday – do the dishes and clean the house so I can write this right now. I hope you're happy. **

_**/Jade/**_

Tori and Jade walked into Lane's office hand in hand, smiling like two hippies fresh out of the seventies. Beck and André were already there. Beck – who was now in a pair of rather short gym shorts – had gauze wrapped around the stab wound and he was holding a bag of peas up against his entire face.

André was pissed the fuck off. Jade had known André since junior kindergarten and the angriest she ever saw of him was this year when he got a D on his Christmas song. Now if you imagine how angry he was then, try multiplying that by thirty. He was sitting on the opposite side of the room, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near Beck. He was holding a bag of ice on his hand, which was no doubt really swollen.

Upon Jade and Tori arriving, Lane spun around in his chair that was somehow managing to hang from the ceiling, and he told the girls to sit down on the sofa as he applied his hand lotion.

"Now that all of you are here, would someone please like to explain the problem, and why this young man over here has a stab wound on his leg?" Lane calmly asked.

"I have a fucking stab wound on my leg because that crazy bitch over there fucking stabbed me with her scissors !" Beck screamed across the room, pointing straight at Jade.

Jade just looked right at Lane and shrugged her shoulders while she flashed him an amused smile.

"I'm sorry, but he was one, spreading rumors, two, called me and my now _official _girlfriend '_fucking dykes_', and three I just really didn't like his attitude today." Jade said as she put her other hand on top of the one that was already holding Tori's.

"Okay, I understand where all the anger is coming from, and I understand that what Beck did was wrong, but since when do two wrongs make a right?" Jade scoffed at him and she broke into complete laughter, she immediately stopped when she realized he was being serious.

"You're fucking kidding me right? He committed a fucking hate crime and you're bashing on us? If André hadn't gotten there by the time he had, Beck would have a lot more than just _one _stab wound right now." Jade said making sure the venom in her voice was clear.

"So all André did was tackle Beck to the floor, in your defense, correct?" Lane asked, needing a confirmation for the official report.

Everyone nodded their heads, except for Beck, still believing that he had done nothing wrong.

"Okay, André, you may go and see the school nurse so she can take a look at your hand and then you can either go home for the rest of the day, or return to your regular classes."

André looked a little relieved that he finally got to leave the room and get as far away from Beck as soon as possible. Jade reminded herself to remember to thank André for stepping in when he did, or she would probably be in handcuffs right now on her way to the precinct.

"Now Tori, do you mind telling me how this all started?" Lane asked, still somehow maintaining his soft and soothing tone. Tori nodded as she gripped Jade's hand a little tighter.

"All of this really started on Thursday after school. Beck came over to my house to confront me about the incident with the ravioli," Tori blushed as she vividly remembered the incident, "He then told me that he knew it was all an act because he knew that I would never act that way. We had a 'moment' I guess and we _almost _kissed, but then my mom walked into the house and pretty much saved me. The next day at school, Beck convinced me to not follow Mason's rules and just show up at school being me. The next thing I know, I'm being fired from the show and Mason's hiring Jade. Later on at my house, Beck, André, Robbie, and Rex came over to try to comfort me for not being able to perform, but then André, Robbie and Rex left to go to Jade's rehearsal." Tori said, as she stopped to take a breather. But Jade picked up where she left off.

"When it was just her and Beck alone at her house, Beck had tried to pick up where they were interrupted before, but Tori politely told him that she couldn't kiss him because I was her friend and he was my ex, and that was just an unbreakable rule, and as soon as I heard this, a little part of me died inside, because for the past three years, I've been nothing but a cold and heartless bitch to Tori and I never considered her feelings, but here she was still considering mine. Beck kept on harassing her, telling her to kiss him, saying that he wouldn't tell anybody, but Tori refused, and he asked one last time why she couldn't, and she said because she was in love with me." Jade stated as she recalled everything that she had witnessed that night on the live feed.

Tori was bewildered, she knew that she was going to definitely need to have a talk with her girlfriend when they were done here, because she had never told her _exactly _what went down that night, and she knew for a fact that Beck wouldn't have told her the truth. But Tori continued on with the story.

"Then the night of the awards show, I told her how I felt through song, and backstage." When she got a questioning look from Lane she immediately reddened, cleared my throat and clarified, "I talked to her and literally told her how I felt, there wasn't any touching involved."

"Unfortunately." Jade murmured under her breath, earning a glare from Tori.

"Anyhow, literally minutes before Jade and Cat showed up backstage in my dressing room, André came backstage and told me that Beck was spreading rumors about us hooking up, I didn't think much about it at the time because I was still so pumped up after my performance and I just couldn't wait to talk to Jade. After we cleared everything up, we went for pizza and then I dropped her off at home, and then I drove myself home and went to bed. Then I wake up today and come to school and find out that the _entire _school had heard about the rumor Beck had spread about us, and when he refused to admit he was lying, Jade and I put on a little show and exposed him for what he truly is." Tori said, reaching the end of her story, but leaving out the part where her and Jade had kissed the night before.

Lane nodded his head and wrote something down on his report papers.

"Is this story true Beck?"

"Whether or not the story is true, doesn't change the fact that I was physically assaulted, and I do plan on pressing charges against both Jade and André." Beck said standing up and limping towards the door.

"Where are you going Beck?" Lane asked.

"To the nurse's office to get everything checked out, then I'm going home to tell my parents to find the best attorney they can. I'll see you in court." Beck said glaring at both Jade and Tori.

Now it was just Jade, Tori and Lane in the office, and Lane dismissed them saying that if Beck was going to involve the law, there was nothing he could do about the situation. Jade and Tori both left the room, and for once in her life Jade was actually scared, and Tori noticed.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay? My mom's like one of the best lawyers in this part of America, and because you're like family to me, she'll represent you for free. Everything will be okay." Tori said as she brought a now sobbing Jade into her arms.

This was the first time Jade allowed herself to show weakness around anyone in a long time. And it felt nice to just have someone there to comfort her, even though deep down she was preparing for the worst to happen.

"Tori, I can't go to jail." She said through sobs. "I just found you, they can't take you away from me so soon, please don't let them take me away." Jade was officially having a breakdown. She was crying for all the things that she hadn't cried for in the past, finally letting all of those emotions pour out, she was making herself vulnerable around Tori, she was giving the other girl her heart and trusting her not to break it.

"You're not going to lose me, okay? I'm going to go with you to court, my mom is going to represent you and Beck is going to regret ever doing this." Tori said as she still comforted Jade, she decided that it would be best if she and Jade went to the Vega's house to talk to her mom, knowing that Monday's were the only day her mom had off work.

She guided Jade outside and took her to her car and buckled her in. Jade was broken and Tori had never seen her like this before, Tori had never seen anyone like this before. Tori honestly had no idea what to do, but if you asked Jade how Tori was doing, she would say she was doing pretty good.

Jade watched as Tori quickly went around the car and got in on the driver's side, buckled herself in, and started the engine. Upon hearing the song on the radio Jade began to cry again, recognizing it as her and Beck's song. When Tori looked to her right to see how Jade was holding up she was surprised to see that Jade looked even more broken than before.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asked, visibly concerned.

"The song," Jade sobbed out, "It used to be mine and Beck's song."

Tori realized it as a Katy Perry's song Teenage Dream, and as she was going to switch the station Jade stopped her. Jade just turned down the volume a bit and looked at Tori. Debating on whether she should ask her something or not. She decided that she was already a broken mess so it couldn't possibly get worse.

"Tori, is it stupid that even after everything Beck's put us through, a part of me still loves him?" She asked, trying to concentrate on Tori's reaction but failing to do so in her broken down state.

Tori seemed to let the question sink in a bit before answering.

"No, it's not Jade. He was your first love, and it's completely understandable. A part of you will always love him no matter what he does to you." Tori said as she placed a comforting hand on Jade's upper leg, she was relieved when Jade rested her hand on top of hers.

About ten minutes later they arrived at Tori's house. Tori shut off the ignition, took out the keys unbuckled both her and Jade and got out of the car before appearing on the passenger's side and opening the door for Jade. She then closed Jade's door and locked her car and walked with Jade up to her door, she checked to see if it was unlocked and was a little relieved when it was.

"Mom, I need your help with something." Tori shouted as soon as she walked in, she motioned for Jade to sit down on the couch, while she made her a cup of green tea to help her relax. Minutes later Mrs. Vega came down the stairs dressed casually.

"What is it honey?" Her feature growing more in concern when she saw Jade on the couch crying.

"Okay, mom, I need to tell you something, but before I tell you that, I need to tell you something else." Tori said looking at her now extremely confused mother.

"Okay..." Her mother hesitantly said.

The teakettle started whistling signalling for Tori to take it off the stove, she poured three glasses of green tea and told her mother to bring on with her and they went to the living room. Tori handed Jade a cup of tea and sat down next to her, and her mother sat down on the single seat sofa.

"Jade and I, we're kind of a... Thing." Tori said, trying to break the news to her mother lightly, but her mother seemed unfazed by it. Tori knew her mother was open-minded but she had no idea she was _that _open-minded. When her mother didn't say anything and just sent them both a smile, nodding her head in congratulations, Tori continued, "Something bad happened at school today, and Jade's going to need a lawyer."

As soon as Tori's mom processed what had just been said, she immediately went into business mode.

"Okay girls, I'm going to need you to explain what happened and what the charges are." Mrs. Vega said listening intently.

They had told her everything they had told Lane and how Beck threatened to press charges. Tori's mother insisted that she call André too so that she could get his statement and she would represent him too, so Tori did just that. And André said that he would be over in ten minutes.

Surely enough, ten minutes later, André was in front of the Vega's door, being welcomed in and getting the rundown on the situation. Tori kept apologizing to André telling him that she was sorry that he had to get involved but he just waved her off saying that it was no big deal and she would've done the same thing if it was him on the receiving end. Tori smiled at how selfless André was being, he really was a great friend and she was truly lucky to have him.

While the four of them were in the middle of discussing their plan for court Tori's phone went off and on the caller I.D, it read, Beck Oliver. Tori hesitantly answered and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Tori said, very confused.

"Hey Tori, its Beck." He sounded like he had been crying; his voice was hoarse and cracking.

"I know who it is, what's wrong?" Tori internally cursed herself for being nice to the enemy.

"I'm sorry for everything; I've decided not to press charges. I'm so sorry." Tori could hear him start to cry again, and the line went dead.

Everyone had thought the same thing.

_What the fuck?_

**Okay, so that's the end of that chapter, sorry if it's a little boring but my grandma keeps screaming a bunch of random profanity and my neighbors are starting to complain so I have to go and help her. Maybe I'll update later tonight. I'm in a writing mood today, and I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters. :) Please review!**

**P.S I wrote this chapter going on 24 hours without sleep, so if it's terrible blame my insomnia and my crazy grandma.**

**P.P.S If any of you know how to upload files from an iPhone could please tell me in a review or PM? Thank you in advance. :)**


	8. One Phone Call

**Hello people of the internet. I'm sure you'll be glad to know I finished the dishes (FINALLY) but my grandma is still bugging me about how "she's so lonely" because I'm always in my room so I'm writing this on my iPhone. I've decided (with the help of AnonDot) to write the next chapter about what caused Beck to change his mind. I really like everyone's reviews and I just wanted to tell you to keep 'em coming. :) I hope you like this chapter. [And if there are any auto-correct mistakes, I apologize on behalf of Apple.]**

**_/Tori/_****  
**

The four people currently seated in the Vega's living room could not believe what they had just heard. Beck actually sounded broken and sorry, and he wasn't going to press charges. They were all wondering what had changed his mind, and if they even heard him correctly.

"Okay, so we all just heard the same thing, right?" André asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, I think so." Tori answered

"What the fuck kind of mind game is he playing?" Jade snapped, she had lost it.

Jade had it with Beck and his constant jealousy and awkward glances. She knew there was only one way to solve this 'problem', she had to confront Beck.

She got up off the Vega's couch and went to the door. Receiving odd looks from everyone in the living room. Tori got up off the sofa and went over to her girlfriend who was standing by the door.

"Where are you going?" Tori said as she wrapped Jade in a hug.

"I need to go and talk to Beck." She said.

"Alright, let me grab my-"

"No! No, I need to do this alone." Jade was visibly stressed out, and Tori was afraid of letting her go alone, but knew that if she didn't that Jade would just resent her later for it.

"Okay, just be careful." Tori said giving her new girlfriend a sad yet hopeful smile.

Jade just simply gave her small nod of the head and left. About ten seconds later Jade walked back through the door.

"Did you change your mind?" Tori couldn't help but feel a little pang of excitement rise in her stomach.

"Actually, I just remembered that you drove me here and my car is still at school."

"Oh, well I'm going back to school to do my test for fifth period so I could give you a ride." André said, grabbing his sweater front the back of the couch and heading out the front door with Tori's girlfriend in tow.

Tori would be lying if she said she was unaffected with the way Jade blew her off, but it was expected. Suddenly Tori's mom interrupted her thoughts.

"So you and Jade, huh?" Her mom asked, smiling, causing Tori to blush.

"Heh, yeah I guess so. I'm still trying wrap my mind around it myself. I feel like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute." Tori said starting to daydream about Jade.

"Well, I'm happy for you baby girl. I'm a little confused because I just always assumed that you two hated each other." Mrs. Vega said looking a little concerned.

"Yeah well, when Sikowitz sent us on our 'play date' and we sang our duet, I just lost myself in the way her voice sounded with mine, and I realized that the only reason why I tried so hard to get her to like me all these years was because I wanted her to like me as more than a friend. I've been pining over her ever since." Tori said dreamily, when her phone ringing tore her from her reverie.

Looking at the caller I.D she saw a number that she didn't recognize but underneath the number it said that it was a call from Arizona, hesitantly she answered.

"Hello?" She said waiting for the person on the other line to respond.

"Hi there! Is Tori Vega there?" The professional sounding man on the phone asked.

"Yeah, this is her." She replied nervously.

"Oh, well hello there Tori. My name is Dean Stokes. I'm owner and manager of AtomWave Music Productions. I saw you open for the Platinum Music Awards last night. I'm calling to offer you a record deal with our company." Mr. Stokes said in the most emotionless tone he could manage.

Tori couldn't breathe. She felt her throat swell and felt the need to scream but she couldn't. She felt like she had a knot the size of Canada at the bottom of her stomach, and she was getting dizzy.

"Just a minute I need to sit down." She managed, then her mom shot her a puzzled look.

"Tori, sweetie, you're already sitting down." Her mother said calmly, "I'm going to go and get you a glass of water, you don't look so good." Her mom stood up from the single seat sofa and headed to the kitchen to fetch Tori a glass of water.

"Um, Ms. Vega, are you still there?" The music producer asked, tapping the receiver of his phone repeatedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yup still here!" Tori said, letting out one of her nervous laughs.

"Okay, I know that this can seem to be a little overwhelming, and I completely understand if you need some time to think about your decision. I have already mailed you a pamphlet and you should receive it within the next forty-eight hours. Inside the pamphlet you will find a contract that pretty much says that you will be choosing us as your record company. I understand that your mother is one of the best lawyers in the state California, so you will not need to hire your own lawyer to read over it." The music producer patiently explained.

"Okay, um, how long do I have to get back to you. You know, before the offer is no longer valid?" Tori asked finally finding her voice.

"Well, here at AtomWave we receive over one-hundred-thousand demos each day. But you're valuable to us, and we're willing to take a risk on you. I understand that you are in your Junior year of high school at Hollywood Arts, and if you want we can keep the offer valid until the end of the school year." Dean further explained.

Her mother finally returned with her glass of water, and Tori drank it all in one gulp.

"Um, Mr. Stokes," Tori started.

"Please, just call me Dean." He said, a little too cooly for Tori's taste, but she could really care less about his attitude.

"Okay then, Dean. Is there anyway we could meet up when the contract gets here and talk face to face, I just don't feel too comfortable talking about my future singing career over the phone." Tori hesitantly asked, afraid of what his answer might be.

"Uh, let's see here," Dean said as he ruffled through a bunch of papers in his agenda, "I can push all of my meetings that I have on Thursday this week to Friday and we could meet up at your place around five thirty in the evening, how does that sound?" Dean asked, Tori could practically hear the smile appear on his face.

"That's actually perfect. I'll see you then Dean. Talk to you later, goodbye." Tori said, as she waited to hear the older man's reply.

"Goodbye, and have a good evening, Tori." And with that Dean hung up the phone.

Tori tapped end on her phone and looked up at her mother with shock plastered across her face. She jumped off the couch and started jumping up and down. She was so happy and excited and, happy!

"So, who was that Tori?" Her mom asked, appearing to be nonchalant.

"That was Dean Stokes! Owner and Senior Manager of the AtomWave record label!" Tori screeched and began jumping up and down once again.

Her mother smiled at her, Tori had finally gotten what she had worked so hard to earn, and as a mother, she couldn't be more proud.

Tori couldn't wait to tell everyone at school that Dean Stokes had called her! She couldn't wait to tell Jade, she would be so happy for her and congratulate her, and maybe this was just the kind of news that their group needed to get out of the funk that they were currently drowning in.

That's when it hit her. This record company was all the way in Arizona. That's like a six-hour drive when she had to go and record a song. It would be too hectic, and she would have to move to Arizona, she would have to transfer high schools for her senior year, and worst of all, she'd have to leave Jade. She couldn't leave Jade. This was going to have to be one of the things she discussed with Dean on Thursday, but until she talked to him, she wouldn't mention it to anyone.

"Mom?" Tori asked, quickly grabbing her mother attention.

"Yes Tori?" Her mother politely asked.

It was amazing how a like the youngest and oldest Vega were. Not just physically but personality wise too. Tori and her mother were both polite, selfless, and just nice in general.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone about the producer coming on Thursday? _Especially _not Trina, but tell dad that he needs to be home on Thursday for five-thirty in the evening. That's when he's coming over, and the contract will be here either tomorrow or Wednesday. And please, _do not_ tell Jade or _any _of my friends. You and Dad are the only people who are allowed to know. Okay mom?" Tori said, finally breathing after saying everything. Her mother just smiled warmly and nodded her head in understanding.

Tori sighed a little out of relief. Jade already had so much to worry about with Beck and they way she looked so broken today, Tori couldn't stand to see her look like that if she told her she had to leave. But this record deal is what she has worked for these past three years, if she just threw it away, that can get her a bad reputation in Hollywood, and that the last thing she wanted.

She hoped that when she talked with Dean on Thursday he would understand, and maybe she could record a song once a week. That wouldn't be too bad. She would get to make an album, and she wouldn't have to leave her friends and family, and most importantly, she wouldn't have to leave Jade. With all the drama ensuing in her life at the moment, she finally felt an idea for a song coming along.

She ran upstairs and grabbed her song journal and started writing everything that came to mind. She didn't even worry about the melody, she just needed to get the lyrics done quick so she could surprise Jade. The song was going to be a ballad to Jade West, and how lucky Tori felt to have her. And hopefully, when it came time for her to make her decision, she would have the song done and André could even help with making the melody.  
_  
How am I supposed to choose_

Meaning how was she supposed to choose between her dreams and the person who inspires her dreams.

_when I know the winner will be you_

Implying that love conquers all in the end, because really that's all you'll ever need.

_you've got your hold on me tight now  
_  
Saying that Jade can easily draw her in with a simple smile, or the wink of an eye, making it hard for Tori to even think about letting go.

_and there's so much I could lose._

Tori thought that was a good line, because it could be heard two different ways, one way, she would be missing out on getting to live her dream, and the other way she could lose the most amazing thing that's ever happened to her. She started to sing it out loud to a random melody that stuck in her head and she was in love with it. Now all she needed was a couple more verses, a chorus, a bridge, a possibly a hook to sing right before or after the chorus. Deciding to take a break for the night she put her song book back between her mattress and box-spring. When suddenly Tori's phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Jade, and she quickly answered.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" Tori said flirtatiously, and Tori could've sworn she heard Jade laugh, but didn't mention it.

"Hey there yourself. So I talked to Beck and found out what's going on, can I come over?" Jade asked as she was already on her way to Tori's house.

"Yeah of course, just walk right in when you get here, the door should be unlocked. I'm in my room." Tori said, smirking at the end as she realized Jade had never been in her room yet, well while they were a couple.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few, bye." Jade said, quickly hanging up the phone afterwards because she didn't want to get pulled over for using her phone while driving.

About five minutes later there was a knock on Tori's bedroom door, as she shouted for the person to come in, she did not expect to see Trina standing there.

"Trina what the Hell? I thought you left to live with your friend Mandy or whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Her name is _Miranda_, and I'm just here because I heard about the little stunt you pulled today at school." Immediately Tori regretted letting Trina into her room, "What the Hell were you thinking Tori? Are you seriously trying to ruin Beck's career?" Trina yelled, and Tori's eyes widened almost comically.

"Trina, he was spreading lies about me! What I was I supposed to do, just let him get away with it?" Tori screamed back.

"No, but you didn't have to publicly humiliate him like that. And that psychopath Jade West goes and stabs him with scissors-" That's where Tori stopped her, she wasn't going to just sit there and listen to Trina bash on the girl she loved.

"Oh my God! Does your mouth _ever _close? Maybe if you were a better sister and were actually there for me when everything went down this morning, you would actually know what happened. Don't assume things you can't even begin to comprehend. No get the _fuck _out of my room, and this house, and _never_ come back." Tori said spitting out every last word, actually managing to scare away her sister.

When Trina was gone Tori heard a slow clapping, she looked out in the hall to see a very amused Jade standing there.

"Wow, Vega, looks like there's more to you than I know." Jade said, smiling slyly.

Tori grinned sheepishly and kept her head down as she motioned for Jade to follow her to her bed to sit down and talk. Jade closed the door behind her, obviously wanting this to be a private conversation.

"Okay, so what's the deal with Beck?" Tori asked cringing at the taste of his name in her mouth. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Vega, don't worry, just let me tell you what's going on and you can decide if you believe his story or not."

Tori nodded her head and patiently waited for Jade to continue.

**The End... Of this chapter. Okay, so this chapter was a little difficult to write because I had to come up with a name for the record label, and a name for the cool record producer guy, but this is where the story starts to get good, so if you thought it was good before, you have no idea what's about to hit you. On another note, my grandma _finally _fell asleep. I can finally write in quiet. :) **


	9. Jade's Song

**Sorry about the giant cliff-hanger I left you all with. I hope this makes up for it. This chapter is told from Jade's point of view from when she went to go and see Beck, and continues from there. It picks up where the last chapter ended.**

_**/Jade/**_

"Okay, so this is what happened," Jade said as she sat cross-legged opposite Tori on the other girl's bed.

**/Start Flashback\**

Jade arrived at the door of Beck trailer and she angrily pounded on the metal door until the boy opened it. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, he had been crying, and his face was pretty fucked up from the beating that André gave him. Jade walked into the trailer and sat down on the couch.

"So Beck, are you gonna tell me why you're acting fucking psycho?" Jade asked as she waited for the bruised boy in front of her to answer.

"Does it matter?" Beck said like his old self, you know, the nice Beck.

"It does matter to me Beck, do you know how much it killed me to hear you say all the stuff you did?" she asked now standing up and grabbing Beck's hands into her own.

Beck slowly shook his head, suppressing a laugh.

"I wanted to make you jealous." He said sheepishly.

"Wait, what?" Jade said, now confused.

"The reason why I started the rumor was because I wanted you to be jealous of Tori and want to get back together with me, you know, like we always do. I miss you Jade." Beck said now moving closer to the girl, but the closer he moved the farther back Jade would move.

"Beck, I'm with Tori now, okay?" Jade said, Beck let out a bitter laugh.

"I know, but, it doesn't mean I have to like it. That's why I freaked out, and I said things that I regret, and I realize how badly I fucked things up Jade," he said bringing his hands up to his face to wipe away any on coming tears, "I'm so sorry Jade, I just don't know what came over me. I deserve everything that happened to me, and more. Things just got so fucked up so fast." Beck said now pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jade had looked somewhat convinced, she wanted nothing more than to forgive the boy standing in front of her, but she didn't know if she could. After everything that had gone down, there were things said that could not be taken back.

"I don't know what to say. You fucked up really badly Beck, and if there's even the slightest chance that we can all be friends again, it's gonna be hard, and it's going to take a lot of fixing, but I suppose if you are prepared to try to fix things, there's no harm in trying." Jade said as she backed farther away from him.

A look of relief and something else beamed across his face. He walked closer to Jade and wrapped her up in a hug and started crying.

"Thank you Jade. Thank you so much." He kept sobbing out, as Jade awkwardly hugged him back.

After about three minutes of comforting her ex she decided that it was time to leave, as she was about to open the door Beck called her back.

"If it means anything, tell Tori I'm sorry for being an asshole." He said smiling slightly, but the sadness could be seen in his eyes.

Jade just nodded and continued back to her car.

**/End Flashback\**

Tori's face looked confused, but his story seemed to make sense, but there was still something odd about it, like Beck wasn't telling Jade the truth. But Tori decided to brush it off.

"I think we should try to work things out, it at least sounds like he's back to his old self. Everyone has their bad days." Tori said as she pulled Jade into a hug.

The hug was nice, it was comforting but whispered more than friends, and it was perfect for their situation. Tori reluctantly pulled back, and looked at Jade. Tori wanted to tell Jade about the record label calling her but she needed to find out more information first, she would tell her after the meeting, no, she would bring her to the meeting with her.

"Hey Jade?" Tori quietly asked, she had to figure out how to word this and somehow manage to keep it a surprise.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jade said now giving Tori her full attention.

"Wanna hangout after school on Thursday around five in the evening?" Tori asked.

"Why don't I just come over right after school, make things easier, I can pick you up in the morning and we can carpool?" Jade said smiling at how thoughtful she was being.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jade smiled once again happy with her decision.

Two days seemed to fly by so quickly, Beck would hung out with the group within those two days, but it was really awkward and it was obvious that things would never be the same between them again, but Beck refused to give up so easily.

The last bell of the day rang and Tori met Jade at her locker and shortly afterward they headed to Jade's car, and left for the Vega's house. Tori had gotten her pamphlet in the mail the day before and her mom had started to read it over.

They were doing construction on the quickest route to Tori's house from school so they had to take the long way around which added about forty minutes to the drive, but neither of them minded, the like each other's company.

Tori quickly glanced at the digital clock as they pulled into her driveway and seen that it was quarter after five. Meaning there was about fifteen minutes until Dean showed up and Tori figured that gave her enough time to explain everything to her girlfriend.

"Jade, I want to talk to you about something." Tori said as she kept her tone even.

"What about?" Jade asked as she let herself into the Vega's home.

"About why you're really here tonight," Tori said as Jade turned around and glared at her questionably, "On Monday right after you left to go find out information about Beck, I got a phone call from Dean Stokes!" Jade's jaw dropped instantly and her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Seriously? What did he want?" She asked now completely interested in the conversation, she and Tori both sat down on the couch.

"He wants to sign me, so I arranged for him to come here so we could talk face to face, and I want you to be here with me." Tori said as she grabbed Jade's hand.

Jade smiled, she was extremely happy for her girlfriend, but a part of her was dying inside. She knew if Tori accepted this offer and got the record deal, she would go to the studio, record a few major hits and then go off on a world tour, and a part of her wanted Tori to be able to go out and live her dream, but another part wanted Tori to stay at Hollywood Arts with her. But she couldn't just ask Tori to put her dreams on hold for her; she had to support her girlfriend. So she put on a fake smile and did just that.

"Wow, Tori, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you." She said as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't know if I'm going to accept it yet though." Tori said now looking down at her lap.

"Why not? That's ridiculous! You have to take it." Tori scoffed and shook her head as she looked up at Jade.

"I can't leave you." Tori said plainly and almost melted at the look of appreciation in Jade's eyes before the other girl quickly covered it up and still tried to support her.

There was a knock on the door and Tori suddenly got really nervous, but she had Jade there for her, Jade would be her rock through tonight. She got up and answered the door and saw a tall, neatly dressed, and shaven man in his mid-thirties at her door.

"Why hello, you must be Tori Vega, I'm Dean Stokes." And surely enough it was the voice from the phone and Tori let him in and lead him to the kitchen table where both of her parents were now seated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't know who you are." He said turning to Jade.

"This is Jade West, my girlfriend." Tori said dropping the bomb right away, if this company couldn't accept the fact that she was dating a girl then it was a big no. But fortunately he had no problem with it, instead he just smiled and shook her hand and said it was nice to meet her.

Tori got right down to business, asking the harder questions first.

"Am I going to have to move to Arizona if I accept this deal?"

"Technically, you don't _have _to, but it's ideal to have you living in Arizona." Tori frowned, not wanting to leave Jade.

Over the course of the evening they had discussed how touring would go and how much profits Tori would make and it was a really sweet deal.

"Thank you for stopping by Dean, I'll let you know my final answer before Friday next week." Tori said, smiling.

When Dean her parents excused themselves and continued to do their real work and Tori took Jade up to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"So, what do you think?" Tori said with what seemed like a permanent smile plastered on her face.

"I think you should do it Tori, you need to follow your dreams, and I know you want to be out there rocking on that stage, and I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back." Jade said forcing a smile.

"But that's not fair to you, Jade. I don't want to be out there living my life while you're still stuck here going to Hollywood Arts."

"Look, this is a one in a lifetime chance Tori; don't throw it away over someone as stupid as me." Jade said with her smile slightly faltering.

"But," Tori started.

"No! No buts Vega. You're going to do this whether you like it or not." Jade said leaning her forehead against Tori's.

Tori leaned forward and brought them into a heated kiss both fighting for dominance. Tori broke the kiss as she backed away and when Jade gave her a puzzled look she grabbed her song book from between her mattress, and told Jade that she wrote her a song.

"It's kind of corny but I'm going to sing it to you anyways." Tori said as a blush threatened to creep up her face.

_How am I supposed to choose,  
when I know the winner will be you,  
you've got your hold on me right now,  
and there's so much I could lose._

Jade started to smile as she heard Tori's beautiful voice sing a song she wrote for her.

_And I love your green eyes,  
Staring back at mine,  
When we kiss there's fireworks,  
Like the Fourth of July_

Jade knew exactly what she was singing about, she could understand her with perfect clarity, it was almost as if Tori had written them into a love story.

_I don't want to lose you,  
I don't want to lose myself,  
I don't want to waste our time,  
Caring about something else._

Jade liked the chorus because it talked about what's most likely going to happen if Tori does go to Arizona.

_And there's so many things,  
That we didn't do,  
I know it seems crazy,  
I think I'm falling for you_

All of that stuff was true and Jade felt that she could relate to every single line in this song so far, she was so proud of Tori.

_I'm not going to lose you,  
I won't lose myself,  
I'm not wasting my time,  
Girl, you're something else_

Jade couldn't stop herself from smiling at how cute and corny the song was.

_I'll spend every day working,  
Until we've got it made,  
Baby you're so perfect,  
I'm in love with you, Jade._

When Tori hit the last note of the last lyric Jade couldn't hold in the tears. She went over to Tori and brought her into a tight embrace. And Tori knew exactly what everything meant now. The next day she was going to call Dean and tell him that she would meet him in Arizona to sign the papers and Jade would drop her off at the airport. But that night, Tori and Jade both just enjoyed sleeping in the warmth of her girlfriend's arms.

**There you go. Another chapter and I'm going without thirty-six hours of sleep. Damn insomnia. I hope you guys like it. **

**P.S The song was hard to write, but I think it's okay considering I don't write songs. :)**


	10. Flight 208 to Phoenix, Arizona

**Kudos to thecheekybrunette for getting the Pitch Perfect reference in chapter five, and sorry for not updating in a while, I just had a really bad case of writers block. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it though.**

* * *

_**/Tori/**_

The next morning when Tori woke up she stiffened when she felt a warm body next to her own. She them remembered the night before and allowed herself to relax and lean into her girlfriend causing her to wake up and when Tori sensed this she turned and disregarded her morning breath as she greeted her girlfriend with as kiss.

"Morning Jadey." Tori said as she pecked her girlfriend's lips again, she could get used to waking up next to Jade every morning.

"Ugh! Don't ever call me 'Jadey' again!" Jade shouted causing Tori to flinch.

Jade was growing profusely irritated in her pre-coffee state of mind. When she realized she had just yelled at Tori, she mumbled an apology and got out of the girl's bed and headed out the door to the washroom.

Tori checked the time and saw that it was a bit later than noon. She decided that it would be a good time to call Dean and tell him the she agreed to the record deal. She then dialed the number she had managed to memorize.

"Hello, this is Rebecca, Dean Stokes' personal assistant speaking, how can I help you?" A woman's soft voice greeted.

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega, I was just calling-"

"Oh, Miss Vega! Yes, Mr Stokes has been expecting your call, but he's in a meeting now, is there a message you would like me to pass on to him?" The young woman hurriedly said, no doubt scrambling around trying to find a blank piece of paper to write Tori's note.

"Um, yes. Could you just tell him to give me a call back when he gets out of his meeting please?" Tori so very politely asked.

"Not a problem Miss Vega, he'll get your message. Have an amazing day."

"You too." Tori chimed, just before the other woman hung up the phone.

Just as Tori got off the phone, Jade exited the washroom and Tori left the comfort of her bed to go down to the kitchen and make them both some coffee and possibly breakfast.

When both girls arrived to the kitchen, Tori saw a note hanging on the fridge.

_Tori, _

_We're going away for about two weeks; we should be back before the end of the school year. I left my credit card on the counter by the stove. There's a $5000 limit, please don't spend more than you need. Call my cell in case of an emergency. Love you._

_-Mom xoxo_

Tori walked over to the counter by the stove to see the American Express credit card sitting there. She sighed in anger. How could her parents just keep taking off in the middle of the night without even telling her? Jade noticed her girlfriend's current state of anger and questioned her on it.

"What'd the note say?"

"My parents are on a business trip somewhere, I'm gonna be home alone for like two weeks." That's when Tori remembered the phone call that she made when she woke up and she sighed again, "How am I supposed to go to Arizona tonight now and sign the contract?"

"Well I'll drive you to the airport-" Jade stopped talking when she reran the words Tori had just said through her head, "What do you mean tonight?" Jade let the confusion and hurt settle upon her face.

"I'm going to Arizona tonight to sign the contract; we talked about this last night." Tori said as she turned on the kettle and made her and Jade's coffee. Jade recalled the conversation from the night before and faked a smile when she realized that Tori was correct.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I still haven't had my morning coffee." Jade said, still hiding the pain before Tori could turn around and see it, "So I'll drive you to the airport later tonight and you can get a ticket there and you can go and sign the contract."

"Thanks," Tori said as she turned around and saw the sincerity on Jade's face, "I'm glad you're here for me Jade."

Jade fought an oncoming blush and shrugged off Tori's comment. The kettle interrupted the somewhat uncomfortable silence and Tori blended the coffees and handed Jade her own cup filled with coffee. When Jade moaned in appreciation Tori couldn't help but smile, knowing she had made her girlfriend's coffee correctly.

"Damn Vega, this is good." Jade said as she eyed the coffee suspiciously.

Tori shrugged, "Well coffee is about the only food or drink I actually _can _make."

Jade actually laughed at that, she had thought that the brunette could cook too, but apparently she had thought wrong. They both finished off their coffees and continued on to the living room to watch movies. Jade was skimming through the shelf containing movies and saw one that piqued her interest. When Tori saw the sly look upon her girlfriend's face she was slightly agitated.

"So which movie did you pick?" Tori asked as she tried to hide the fact that she was a little scared.

"You'll see." Was Jade's answer.

Jade hurried back to the couch and allowed Tori to snuggle into her side and rested a respecting hand on the side of Tori's body. When Tori seen the beginning of the 'movie' she knew right away that she should've hidden the home videos from Jade. She covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Tori's Fifth Birthday, I thought I told mom to burn this video!" Tori said, still hiding her embarrassed face.

Of all the home videos Jade could've chosen, she chose _this _one.

"Oh come on, what could've possibly happened that you don't want me to see?" Jade asked in a teasing voice.

On the screen it was showing a very young Tori and Trina running around in a large back yard, there were a bunch of other little kids but it was obvious which were Tori and Trina. Tori was dressed like a princess, with a tiara stating that she was the birthday girl and Trina was chasing her around the yard trying to grab the tiara off the girl's head.

"Tori, look at the camera." An older man's voice said.

Tori looked away from the television once again, knowing that the embarrassing part was coming up.

On the screen the little girl dressed as a princess turned around and as she did so she tripped over a rock and fell face first into a pile of fertilization. Her dress was ruined and she no doubt smelled extremely terrible.

Jade couldn't contain her laughter, and when Tori felt her dark-haired girlfriend shaking uncontrollably underneath her she playfully slapped her on the arm.

"I was five!" Tori shouted.

She got off of Jade and stormed over to the television and turned it off. Jade saw this and quickly sobered herself up and walked over to Tori.

"Exactly, that was what? Eleven, twelve years ago? It doesn't matter anymore, it was just cute to see little princess Tori get sloshed in cow shit." Jade joked and pulled her girlfriend into a comforting hug.

Tori sighed and was somewhat relaxed. She and Jade returned to the sofa and cuddled in complete silence for about a half hour.

"Why haven't I seen Trina lately?" Jade asked. As much as she hated the other Vega, she was still confused about why she hadn't seen her since Tori had cursed her out of her room.

Tori stiffened. She really didn't like to talk about Trina or the reason she moved out. But she was with Jade, so a part of her relaxed.

"Look, if it's a touchy subject then you don't have to-"

"No. Um, it's just something I haven't really told anyone about. It's... Strange to talk about." Tori said as she shifted from her place next to Jade and sat up straight, "Long story short, Trina no longer lives here." Tori said, wanting to avoid the long story, but when Jade gave her a look, she sighed and continued, "But if you insist on hearing the long story... I came home early from school one day and I thought that I was the only one home, so I went up into my room and I saw Trina, her friend Melissa and a bunch of other people on my bed, when I asked them what they were doing they all started swearing and telling me to get out, I was getting scared so I left and called my mom, when she came home all Trina's friends were gone but there was something off about Trina. Luckily, my mom noticed right away and she went up to my room and there were needles all over my floor, she went down and told Trina that if she didn't stop hanging out with those people she would have to leave the house, so that night she packed all of her stuff and left." Tori explained, feeling like a weight was now lifted off her shoulders.

"Is that why Trina was always so fucked up and crazy?" Jade asked and received a nod in return; she pulled Tori in closer and gave her a hug as she whispered an apology.

Tori looked up at her and got lost in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Jade. What started out as a simple kiss quickly escalated into a make out session which turned into a heavy petting and make out session on the Vega's living room sofa. It was rudely interrupted by the sound of Tori's phone ringing.

Tori laughed as she lightly pushed Jade off of her and grabbed her phone which was ringing on the table. When she got to it she saw that it was Dean, so she quickly answered it.

"Hello, Tori Vega speaking." She said, wanting to sound professional.

"Hi Tori, its Dean. Rebecca told me that you wanted me to call when I got out of my meeting?" He asked cautiously, silently hoping that she wasn't going to decline the offer.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I'll be flying out in a couple of hours to sign the contract." She said nervously, she didn't want to leave Jade, ever, but Jade had pushed her to do it, so she would.

"That's wonderful news Miss Vega! I'll see you later tonight then, yes?" The man exclaimed.

"Yes, later. I'll call you when I land. See you later." Tori finished as she hung up the phone.

Tori sighed in relief but as the day neared four in the afternoon she knew it was time to pack and head to the airport. Jade helped her pack and before she knew it they were ten minutes away from the airport. Then they were right outside of the airport buying Tori's ticket. Then they were in the section heading to Arizona, it was surprisingly busy. Tori turned and looked at Jade who was hiding her emotions very well.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Tori said almost silently, Jade looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I know Vega, but you do and I'll still be here when you get back, I-" Jade was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Who is it?" Tori asked curiously. Jade looked confused.

"It's Beck." She said before she answered, "Beck?" She asked.

"Hey Jade, I just wanted to congratulate Tori on getting the record deal!" Beck yelled, he was in a really good mood.

Jade realized there was something a little too odd about the timing of this phone call, so she blocked the microphone on her phone and looked at Tori.

"Did you tell anyone about the deal?" Jade whispered, when Tori shook her head Jade was beyond pissed, "How did you know about that?" She asked keeping her tone unreadable.

"I uh, I, Tori told me." He tried.

"Nice try. No she didn't. Tell me the truth Beck, how did you know?" She asked, now letting her anger show.

"Okay fine! My uncle works for AtomWave and maybe I gave him a call and told him to give Tori's performance a look. I was only trying to help. Honest." He said with the most sincerity he could manage in his voice.

"Whatever Beck. Goodbye." Jade said as she quickly hung up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Tori asked as she put a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Beck's the reason why you're going to Arizona tonight," She said, "And possibly never coming back." She added in a hushed tone, Tori almost didn't hear her.

Tori immediately dropped her luggage and pulled the raven haired girl into a tight hug where they both broke down in tears.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Tori said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Jade frantically shook her head as she did the same thing as Tori.

"No. You have to go Tor, don't let me hold you back." Jade said as she pulled herself from the other girl's arms.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this Jade." Tori said, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"We'll make it through somehow." Jade knew she had to stay strong for her girlfriend.

"Flight two-oh-nine at Gate twenty-eight to Phoenix, Arizona boarding now." A man's voice over the loud speaker announced.

Tori gave Jade a sad look and silently thanked her as she pulled her in for one last kiss before she left.

"I love you." Tori said quietly, not knowing how the other girl would react.

"I know," Jade whispered, the raven haired girl still didn't fully know how she felt about the Latina now leaving her. When Tori gave her a confused and hurt look she continued, "I'm not going to say it back. You're just gonna have to come back to me if you wanna hear me say it." Jade said, smirking playfully.

Tori smiled and whispered a sad goodbye and slowly walked in the direction of the loading bay. She quickly sent Jade a text.

_I miss you already. –Tori_

When Jade opened the text she smiled and looked up in the direction her girlfriend had disappeared in.

"I love you too, Vega." She quietly said as she turned to watch the plane Tori was boarding start to take off. Just before it left the ground she fell to the ground and broke down in tears for the umpteenth time that night.

* * *

**There, I hope you guys are happy, I cried so much while writing this chapter. Don't cut onions while writing emotional parts of a story. That's my advice for the day. I'm writing the next chapter as you are reading this so _please _no more death threats! (I'm talking to you AnonDot!) Review please! **


	11. Alone

**So apparently I'm making this story too dramatic too fast, so I think I'll slow down with the dramatics a little. Maybe. (You should know that I have ADHD so I get a lot of ideas really fast and I just need to add them to the story or I'll hate myself for forgetting it later.)**

* * *

_**/Jade/**_

Jade was leaning against one of the chairs in the airport terminal when her phone went off, and honestly, she didn't think that she would be able to even look at screen without thinking about Tori, and she was right, because it was Tori texting her – again.

_Hey, where are you right now? –Tori_

Jade was confused, how was Tori getting service on the plane? She wiped the tears from her eyes and typed in a reply.

_I'm on my way home. –Jade_

Jade lied, obviously. She couldn't let Tori know that she was pathetically crying over her in the middle of an empty airport terminal.

_LIAR! –Tori_

Jade had to re-read Tori's text. How could she possibly know that she was lying? Unless... No that's almost impossible, no, it _is _impossible. Jade recollected her thoughts and replied.

_How are you getting service on the plane? –Jade_

She got up off the floor and sat down on one of the cushion chairs the airport so generously provided for their butts. Her phone vibrated and she quickly unlocked it and looked at the screen.

_I'm not on the plane. –Tori _

"What?" Jade said out loud before even realizing it then her phone buzzed again.

_Turn around. –Tori_

Jade did as the text told her to, and was overjoyed when she saw her girlfriend standing on the other side of the terminal. But then a wave of anger came over her. Tori didn't leave to follow her dreams; Tori didn't listen to her at all. She completely ignored what Jade had wanted for the other girl.

Jade cautiously approached her girlfriend, almost like she would disintegrate if she moved too quickly. Tori was getting tired of waiting for Jade to get to her so she dropped her luggage and ran the rest of the way to her dark-haired girlfriend.

"You're real." Jade whispered into Tori's hair as she lifted the girl off the ground and spun her around.

Tori laughed at the comment, "Of course I'm real silly." Tori said as Jade put her down.

"Why are you here and not on the plane to Arizona?" Jade finally asked, knowing the answer but needing the confirmation.

"I couldn't leave you. As soon as I walked through those gates and the lady told me to have a good trip I realized that I couldn't do it. I realized I needed..." Tori stopped, unsure of how Jade would take the next part of her sentence.

"You needed what?" Jade asked skeptically.

"I needed you, Jade. It's just, before when I used to sing it was because people thought I was good, but then when I started liking you, it's like suddenly, all the love songs were about you and you became my muse, my inspiration to keep trying, and I can't do that in Arizona because you're not with me." Tori said, not daring to look into Jade's eyes.

"I love you too." Jade replied, she knew it was just what the other girl needed to hear, and judging from the glow on her girlfriend's face, she was right, "So what's going to happen with the record deal?"

Tori sighed, "Well, I declined it. I told Dean that I couldn't accept it and he immediately understood why and wished me the best of luck." Tori said, kissing Jade lightly on the cheek.

"You're an idiot Vega." Jade said smiling brightly.

"Your idiot." Tori added grinning widely at her comment.

"And don't you forget it. Now let's go get you unpacked, yeah?" Jade said as she took Tori's hand in her own and lead them towards her car with Tori's luggage in tow.

Twenty minutes later they were back at Tori's house, parked in the driveway.

"I think we should go out on a date." Jade said watching Tori's reaction. Tori didn't know how to feel she was happy, but frightened at the same time.

"First dates always go horribly terrible." Tori said voicing her fear.

"Well, we can say our little impromptu pizza date after the awards was our first date, and we'll go on a second date tomorrow night. Karaoke Dokie. I'll pick you up." Jade said, knowing she had won right away.

"Can the rest of the group come too? I still feel like we've been kind of ignoring them and I want to tell them about the record deal thing, and properly tell them about us and stuff." Tori looked over at Jade in a pleading way, when the other girl nodded she was visibly pleased, "Also, could stay with me this weekend, I don't really wanna be alone." Tori asked in a vulnerable state.

"Of course I'll stay." Jade answered without a second thought.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door and unlocked it and entered. It was in the same state they left it in. The two girls walked up the stairs to Tori's room and began to unpack her stuff.

"Do you have a pair of pajamas that I could borrow for the night? I'm dying for a shower." Jade asked as she was returning the youngest Vega's suitcase under her bed.

"Yeah, here." Tori said as she grabbed a loose-fitting t-shirt and shorts for Jade to wear. Jade nodded her appreciation and continued to the washroom slightly closing the door behind her.

She began to strip down to her underwear and just as she unhooked her bra she heard the door creak and quickly covered her chest.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck Vega?" Jade screeched, not expecting Tori to walk in on her stripping down.

Tori's surprise was evident on her face and in the way she screamed, yet she couldn't stop staring at Jade's bare body. Sure she had seen her in a bikini before, but this was different, intimate. When she heard Jade scream her name she quickly averted her gaze to anywhere else in the room.

"Sorry! I forgot that you were going to take a shower!" Tori yelled as she threw her hands over her eyes and clumsily staggered out of the washroom.

Jade let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and continued to strip down and go into the shower. Why had she acted that way? She was very confident about her body, so why had she been so shy when Tori had walked in on her? The other girl was changing her, and she wasn't completely sure how she felt about that yet.

When she was finished she changed into the pajamas that Tori had let her borrow and walked down the stairs to hear the end of a conversation Tori was having on the phone.

"I know dad but I have to do this," there was a pause, "Because I _love _her and this is the way I want things to be. Have a good trip and maybe I'll see you when you get back." With that she hung up the phone and Jade walked over to her and wrapped her icy arms around the Latina's hips.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked, placing a light kiss on the other girl's neck.

"Nothing really, just my dad being a bigot." She said shrugging slightly, but Jade could sense the sadness.

"He's upset that you're with me, right?" Jade asked, trying to keep the conversation casual.

"No, he's pissed because he thinks I'm putting my career on hold for you." Tori said as she unwrapped Jade's arms from her.

"Well don't listen to him babe. I mean I'm kinda pissed at you too, but I still love you, and he does too."

"Yeah but he doesn't understand the kind of pressure that can put on a person. I don't think I'm ready to be a pop star yet. I don't even know if I passed my song writing test from last week." Tori exclaimed as she plopped herself onto the sofa. Jade quickly followed suit.

"Vega, look. Every now and then you gotta put yourself first. Don't think about how your choices are gonna affect other people. Fuck 'em. Because the only person's opinion that's gonna matter at the end of the day is yours." The insightful Goth said as she placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend's leg.

Tori smiled. "Thank you." She said, confusing the raven haired girl.

"For what?"

"Understanding." She said as she curled into Jade's side.

Jade whispered a 'no problem' and leaned into the embrace. They stayed like that for about ten minutes.

"We should call the others and ask them to hangout tomorrow." Tori suggested as she gently lifted herself from her comfortable place next to Jade.

She picked up her phone and dialed André first, not surprised when he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey there chica." André greeted.

"Hey André, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout tomorrow?" Tori asked somewhat nervously.

"Sure. When and where?"

"Around five and at Karaoke Dokie." She said unable to hide her happiness.

"Okay, want me to call the others and invite them too?" André asked, deciding to be the generous gentleman he usually was.

"That'd be great! Thanks André." Tori answered, happy that André was her best friend.

"Alright, I'll call them right now. See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up the phone.

Tori turned to Jade and told her that André was going to call the others. Then Tori remembered something that probably played a key role in their relationship.

"Hey, how did you know about the conversation that Beck and I had on the couch?" Tori asked, her mood slightly faltering. Jade blushed, which is something she didn't do. Ever. But there she was. Blushing away next to her girlfriend.

"Uh, if I tell you do you promise not to get mad at me?" Jade said suddenly feeling a little scared and intimidated by the other girl.

"I promise." Tori said, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer otherwise. Jade sighed and started her story.

"So when I went to put my makeup on the webcam was still online and I saw you and Beck talking. I closed the screen right after I heard you say you were in love with me so I didn't see or hear anything after that." Jade said, now sitting Indian style on the couch across from Tori.

"Oh," Tori said slightly embarrassed, "I feel kind of awkward now." Tori admitted.

"Don't. If I didn't hear that then I probably wouldn't have insisted we date. So it all worked out in the end." She said smiling slightly at how sappy the other girl had made her in the past week.

"Okay," Tori said as she looked at the time on her phone, "Oh my God! It's like three in the morning!" Tori shouted, surprised she had managed to stay up so long. Jade stifled a laugh.

"Wow, its way past your bedtime Vega." Jade exclaimed sarcastically.

Tori playfully slapped the other girl's arm and pulled her up the stairs to her room. They fell asleep cuddling next to each other. Both dreaming happy dreams. This of course meant the torturing of innocent unicorns for Jade and the complete opposite for Tori.

* * *

**Okay there is chapter eleven I hope you're satisfied. I know it's shorter than the rest of my chapters but that's because I just can't wait for them to go on their sort of date. Will Beck make an appearance? Will Jade sing a song for Tori? Will Tori sing a song for Jade? Will André propose to Cat? Will Robbie and Beck admit that they've been having sexcapades behind everyone's backs? Who knows? Until next time...**


	12. Second Date

**Okay so apparently my little author's note at the end of the last chapter got a lot of attention. I just wanted to tell you all I was joking about most of it. Robbie and Beck, that'd be too weird, and the same goes for André and Cat. Now that we've got that cleared up, let's continue to chapter twelve.**

* * *

_**/Tori/**_

Tori and Jade were blissfully making breakfast the next morning. Well, Jade was doing the cooking and Tori was watching her do so. While watching Jade fry the eggs, Tori had a devious thought.

"Does Beck know that I'm not in Arizona?" she asked, not yet voicing her true intentions about the question.

"I don't think so, why?" Jade answered as she looked up at her girlfriend who had a wicked glint in her eye.

"Wanna get back at him for trying to screw up our relationship?" As soon as Tori asked her second question, Jade knew she had to go along with it.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Jade asked, taking the frying pan off the stove.

"Well, since he thinks that I accepted the offer, you should call him, act heartbroken and get him to show up at Karaoke Dokie tonight." Tori explained, now basking in joy.

"Let's do it." Jade agreed as she grabbed her phone from where it was charging. She quickly dialed the all too familiar number and listened to it ring about four times before the boy answered.

"Hello?" from the sound of it, Jade had just woke him up, but she still went along with the plan. She started sobbing into the phone.

"Beck?" she croaked out.

"Jade? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Beck asked now fully alert.

"I-it's Tori..." She paused, "S-she left to go to Arizona this morning. She didn't even wake me up to say g-goodbye." At this point Jade was full-out crying, fake tears and everything. Tori had to cover her mouth to avoid laughing too loud.

"What?" Beck gasped dramatically, "Jade, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Actually, yeah. I need to get out. Meet me at Karaoke Dokie tonight around five?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there." The actor granted, knowing that this is what he had wanted all along.

"Okay, bye." She said as she ended the call and burst out laughing.

Tori let her hand fall from her face as she started to burst into laughter along with her girlfriend. That night was going to be fun. Once their little laughing fit was over, they went and ate their breakfast as they discussed what exactly they were going to do that night. As Tori was finishing up her breakfast she got a text message from André.

_Cat, Robbie and Rex are in. I didn't invite 'you-know-who' for obvious reasons, but if you want to then you can. –Andre _

Tori was thrilled, the entire group would be there to see Beck get embarrassed by them once again. She decided that it would be best to tell André about what she and Jade had planned to do that night.

_Actually, Beck is going to be there, but we just invited him to screw with him. He thinks I'm in Arizona. –Tori_

As soon as she hit send she brought her plate to the dishwasher and slipped it in. Jade did the same thing shortly after her. As she sat down on the couch to watch some Saturday morning cartoons her phone went off.

_Why would Beck think you're in Arizona? –Andre _

Shit. Tori had forgotten that she hadn't told the gang about the offered record deal. She quickly replied.

_I'll tell you later. Get to Karaoke Dokie around four-thirty and I'll explain then. –Tori_

André was her best friend, and he deserved to know before the rest of the gang, but still, Tori felt guilty for not saying anything to him earlier. Minutes later she got another text, thinking it was André she opened it right away.

_What happened to 'fighting for Jade'? You didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to her. Hope you're having fun in Arizona. –Beck_

There was something about the text that just made Tori's skin crawl. But she just decided to ignore it. Just as she put her phone down it vibrated again.

_Gotcha, I'll see you in a couple of hours then. –Andre _

Tori didn't feel the need to reply to the Andre's message so she just locked her phone and cuddled closer to Jade who had at some point sat down on the sofa next to her. She had already showered this morning when she woke up so she wouldn't need to shower before they left.

"Hey babe?" Tori said casually, gaining the full attention of her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Jade asked as she twirled Tori's long curls in her hand.

"I told André that we would meet him a half hour earlier. I feel like he should know what the deal is before the rest of the gang." The Latina said fretfully.

"Okay, I gotta thank him anyway, and I'd prefer not to do it in front of a bunch of people I tolerate." Jade said as she looked back to the television just in time to see the road runner trick Wile E Coyote into one of his own traps. She laughed and shook her head at how childish Tori actually was.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked.

"You." Jade stated plainly. Upon seeing the hurt and confused look on her girlfriends face, she snickered and continued, "I always pegged you to be this type of girl, but I never believed that it was true. That is until now." Jade said as she planted a light kiss on Tori's soft lips.

"What type of girl?" Tori asked confused. Jade sighed.

"You know... The type of girl who gets up early Saturday morning just to watch kid cartoons while she's dressed in her fuzzy pink cow pajamas." Jade explained.

"Is that... Is it a bad thing?" Tori asked self-consciously.

"No, not at all. It's actually really cute." Jade said, smirking playfully at her nervous girlfriend before she added, "But if you tell anyone I said that, I swear I will hurt you." The usually violent girl added, causing the darker girl to smirk.

"There's the Jade we all know and love." Tori added sarcastically as she got up out of her spot.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go choose my outfit for tonight, put on my makeup and do my hair." Tori said as she headed up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Need any help?" Jade asked intriguingly, silently hoping that her girlfriend said yes.

"Sure, you can help me pick out my outfit." She said and Jade quickly followed her up the stairs.

Once they were in her room she went straight for her closet and Jade sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard with her hands folded behind her head. She watched as Tori tried on many outfits and finally decided on one. It was a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a white tank top under a thin white sweater. After Tori was done getting ready, it was Jade's turn. They had about an hour until they had to meet up with André, so they locked up and headed to Jade's house.

Once there, Tori could see that Jade was relieved that nobody was home. Tori wondered why, but decided that if Jade wanted to talk about it, she would. They entered the raven-haired girl's house and headed down the stairs to Jade's basement room.

Upon arriving in the dark room, Tori was amazed. There were so many unique things that Jade had around. Most people probably would've been grossed out but Tori was intrigued by it, this was just another amazing thing about Jade.

By the time Tori was finished looking around at all the neat artifacts, Jade was ready and there was about twenty minutes left before they had to meet André. That gave them _just _enough time to drive to the karaoke bar.

When they arrived at the small-ish club, they saw André's car in the parking lot. Tori pointed out a parking spot next to André's car and Jade parked the car. Tori took a deep breath and entered the club with Jade in tow. As soon as they entered they saw Andre at the table they usually sat at when they went there. Andre waved them over and they happily obliged.

"Hey ladies." André greeted, still his old self. Both girls said their hellos and they got straight to business.

"Okay, so first, I'd just like to flat-out say it. Jade and I are dating." Tori said watching Andre's reaction, after he wished them a sincere congratulations, she continued, "I didn't want to tell anybody until I knew for certain, but I got offered a recording contract from Dean Stokes," she paused once again as she watched the boys reaction again, he seemed nonchalant, so she continued, "I declined it. I figured that its way too much pressure for me to handle now, and there's a chance that I can still get signed after high school, so I thought I'd wait." She said as she finished explaining.

"Yeah I get it. Still though, I don't know if I would've been able to turn down an offer like that. Jade must be a pretty special girl. I'm happy for you chica." André said grinning uncontrollably making Tori blush.

"Thanks Andre." Tori said as she got up to give her best friend a hug, when he winced in pain she pulled herself from the embrace as if the boy was on fire.

"Whoa, it's okay. My hand's just a little sore still." He said holding out the bruised hand for both of the girls to see. Tori cringed at the sight of it and Jade... Well, she was Jade.

"Thanks Harris." Jade said as she forced out a smile for the boy.

"For what?" André was confused, he knew what she was thanking him for but he didn't know why. He was just protecting his friends.

"For stepping in when you did." Jade said shrugging slightly, not being used to thanking people for being nice to her.

André just shrugged. When they looked at the time they saw that it was almost five, so Tori and André went and found a table close to the back of the club and Jade stayed put and waited for Beck. When Beck arrived, Jade motioned for him to go and sit with her, and he did. She tried to look broken and hurt and was doing great.

About ten minutes into Jade and Beck's conversation, Tori texted Jade.

_Should I come over there now? –Tori_

Jade read it and replied.

_Go for it. –Jade _

Tori did as she was told and waltzed up to the duo's table with André in tow. The look of surprise on Beck's face when he saw Tori wrap her arm around Jade was priceless. They all burst out laughing, gaining the attention of the rest of the club, but they didn't care. Eventually Beck joined in on the laughing and invited everyone – including Cat, Robbie and Rex who had just shown up minutes before – to sit down with them.

Things were almost back to normal. The little stunt Tori thought of was just what the group needed to begin the healing process. After about twenty minutes of talking and catching up Tori decided that it was time to drop the bomb.

"Me and Jade have something to tell you..." She trailed off for a bit to make sure she had everyone's attention, and when she was sure she did, she grabbed Jade's hand and made the announcement, "Some of you might already know, but we just wanted to tell you officially. Jade and I are dating." There was a gasp from Cat, but Cat had a very poor memory so that was expected.

"Wow Tori, that's great." Robbie said standing up for a hi-five, but he quickly shrunk back down when he didn't get one.

"Nuh-uh, that's some crazy chiz." Rex chimed only to earn a slap in the head from both Robbie and Jade.

"Yay! Now maybe you guys will finally stop hating each other so much!" Cat finally said, earning a couple of laughs from the group.

They had all ordered food and about five minutes after they had ordered their food, the MC made an announcement.

"Alright dudes, this next song's a chart topper by none other than, Katy Perry!" He shouted into the microphone right before he shut it off to play the tune that Jade and Beck both knew all too well.

Beck and Jade immediately looked at each other and Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Tori noticed and called her on it.

"You okay?" She whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah it's just the song." Jade admitted.

Tori listened to the song; it was a slow remix to Katy Perry's song Teenage Dream. Then it hit her, this was Beck and Jade's song. She remembered the day Jade had told her, so Tori had a – what she thought at the time – good idea.

"Why don't you two dance? I give you my blessing." Tori said as she bowed slightly in her seat.

Jade gave her a look that said, "Are you sure?" and Tori nodded her head in agreement.

Jade stood up from her seat next to Tori and planted a quick kiss on her cheek and told her she'd be right back. She went up to Beck and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" Beck asked.

"To dance." Jade answered, and Beck smiled, happy that Tori could trust him again, that's all he could ask for.

Beck complied and continued following Jade until she found a nice spot to dance. As they were dancing together, a question popped into Jade's head that she knew wouldn't go away until it was resolved.

"Beck, why do you hate Tori? I mean, you liked her before all this bullshit drama went down, and if anyone, I should be the one you're pissed at. I'm the one that stabbed you." She said as she continued dancing a respectful distance from her ex-boyfriend.

Beck laughed at Jade like she had just said the most obscene thing in the world. "I don't hate Tori." As a look of confusion flashed across the Goth's face he continued, "I envy her. She got the one girl my heart aches for, and she makes you happy, which is something I always wished I could do. I hate that you let yourself love her, when you did the exact opposite with me. It took me a while to realize that, but when I did I was finally able to accept the fact that she's probably going to be the only person who will ever make you happy, and I was finally able to let you go. I don't know what I mean to you anymore, but I really do hope that we can stay friends, even after all the stupid shit that I pulled. I really am sorry, Jade. I was a total asshole; do you think you could ever forgive me?" Beck asked awkwardly, now staring intently into his ex-girlfriend's eyes.

Caught up in the moment, Jade closed the space between them and gently kissed his lips. "Last one. For old time's sake." Jade whispered so quietly that only she and the boy in front of her could hear. She was wearing a sad smile when she fully pulled away from his lips.

"Jade?" Tori asked as her voice cracked and the tears welled up in her eyes.

Tori didn't know what to believe, she had trusted her girlfriend not to do something obscene. Hell, she had fucking given up a once in a lifetime chance with a huge record label just so she could stay with Jade until they graduated. She put her entire future on hold for her, only to receive a knife in the gut in return.

"Tori, no!" Jade said, raising her voice just above a whisper. Beck just shot a look of amusement at Tori.

When Tori's gaze shifted from Jade to Beck, her facial expression turned from one of hurt and betrayal to one of anger and resentment. Upon seeing the sudden facial changes, Jade turned around to see a rather appalling looking Beck smirking at Tori.

"You son of a bitch! You set this up! You fucking bastard!" Jade said, glaring at Beck with tremendously pissed off eyes.

She had just found something in her life that made her blissful and not the bitter bitch that everyone knew, and Beck had the fucking audacity to go and fuck that up for her? He really was a talented actor, and she had made herself vulnerable and let her guards down around him only to be fucking burned in the end.

By the time she turned around to face Tori once again, the brunette was gone and Jade couldn't help but feel lost, knowing that she had most likely lost her girlfriend. The one person she ever really felt something intimate with. All because of her invidious ex-boyfriend who had somehow managed to vanish out of the karaoke bar, no doubt scared of facing Jade's wrath.

But Jade couldn't be mad at him. Nope. She could only be mad at herself. _She _was the one who initiated the kiss. Yeah, sure, he had set her up, but she had fallen right into his trap – much like the coyote in the cartoon she and Tori had watched that morning – causing her to lose Tori.

Jade couldn't feel anything, she couldn't hear anything, and everything in the room around her started to spin. She felt as though her world was literally crashing down. She warily felt for a wall or something to lean onto and slowly managed to slide down; hugging her knees to her chest, and just let the tears fall. She didn't care who saw, she had just lost the only person whose opinion mattered, so what was there to care about?

"You really fucked up this time, West." She said to herself as she let the darkness take over her mind.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter twelve done. This chapter broke my heart. I pretty much have the next couple of chapters planned out, but if there's anything you might want to see in the future chapters please let me know. :)**


	13. Love Drunk or Actual Drunk?

**I know a lot of you probably hate me for the way I ended the last chapter, so I'm sorry. I originally started that chapter as a cute little chapter for Beck to apologize to Jade and make amends, BUT, that would've been too predictable and I just LOVE tragic stuff happening in a story. It makes it more interesting. So please don't hate me anymore. Oh, and I know the last chapter was sort of from Tori's point of view, but because it kind of ended in Jade's this chapter will be from Tori's again.**

* * *

_**/Tori/**_

Tori hadn't talked to Jade since the night at Karaoke Dokie. That was almost two weeks ago. Tori's life had changed drastically since that night. She would wake up in the morning, sometimes she would eat breakfast, she would go to school, sometimes she'd show up late because, just why not? She would spend her lunch breaks alone sitting by her locker. After school she would go home and go right to her room.

When her parents returned from their little vacation – which was just a couple of days ago – they noticed the dramatic change in her lifestyle. Tori's grades were dropping significantly, she rarely talked to anyone, and she practically looked and acted like a zombie. And that's exactly how she felt on the inside. Like a zombie; an emotionless human being.

Jade had tried to text and call her, she even showed up at Tori's door that night and a couple of times after that, but Tori refused to have any contact with anyone; including André. It hurt just too much. A part of her wanted more than anything to go to Jade's house and forgive her, to apologize for not giving her the benefit of the doubt, another part wanted to run over Beck with a pickup truck, but the strongest part of her just decided to breakdown and give up, because it's just easier that way.

With all the time she had spent alone, Tori knew that it was time to get a grip on reality. She knew she had to get on with her life, regardless of how much it hurt. She needed to get out and be the happy-go-lucky Tori everyone knew and sort of loved. So she grabbed her phone and logged on to the Slap and updated her status.

_Tori Vega: Need to get out. Anyone up for something fun? Mood: Indifferent_

She hesitantly hit 'post' and waited for someone – anyone really – to reply. About one minute after she made the post, she received a notification. She slowly unlocked her phone and looked at the reply.

_Rex Powers: Oh my goodness, the woman is alive._

Great. That was the last thing she needed right now. She just wanted someone to hang out with her, maybe even someone to talk to. Then there was another notification.

_Cat Valentine: Tori! Yes! Let's do something!_

Tori liked hanging out with Cat, but the redhead was Jade's best friend. She couldn't really talk to Cat without Cat telling Jade everything. But she wanted – no needed – the company, so she texted her.

_Hey Cat, come to my place? –Tori_

She waited about ten seconds before her phone went off.

_Kay kay! –Cat _

Tori would be lying if she said she wasn't even a little happy that the cheery redhead was coming over to her house. She got up off her bed that hadn't been made in the past two weeks and looked at herself in the mirror. She cringed at what she saw as the reflection. She couldn't believe she actually looked so horrid. She grabbed her brush and quickly brushed out the tangles in her hair, when she was done she looked kind of decent, but she didn't plan on going out so it was okay.

She left the safety and darkness of her room to go downstairs and wait quietly for Cat. Once she was downstairs she wasn't surprised to see that she was home alone. She sat down on the couch and patiently waited for her redheaded friend to arrive. After five minutes of waiting, there was knock on the door. She got up, unlocked the door and opened it, giving the small girl on the other side the slightest bit of a smile.

"Hi Tori." Cat said without her usual exuberance, no doubt because of Tori's current misery.

"Hi Cat." Tori responded expressionlessly, gesturing for the redhead to enter.

As soon as Cat was completely all the way through the entrance, Tori unhurriedly closed and locked it behind them and followed the shorter girl to the sofa. They both sat down and an uncomfortable silence spread among them, until Cat finally broke it.

"So how've you been Tori?" Cat timidly asked, afraid of being kicked out of the Vega's household.

Tori contemplated she should answer the question; whether she should lie or tell the truth. Cat would probably believe the lie, but would lying really make her feel better than she was?

"Honestly? I'm trying to do better. Thanks for coming over by the way." Tori replied, managing to force a little smile.

"Any time Tori." Cat said returning the smile, "So, I brought something for you!" Cat exclaimed, pulling the brown paper bag out of her backpack. Tori hesitantly accepted the paper bag.

"What is it?" Tori enquired, skeptically eyeing the redhead.

"Open it." Cat simply answered.

Tori carefully complied and opened the bag. It was a bottle of Jack Daniels. She cautiously took it out of the bag and gave Cat a look that screamed, "Really?"

"So, do you like it?" Cat asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh, sure." Tori said as she opened the bottle. Cat clapped and moved to sit closer to Tori.

Maybe this was exactly what Tori needed to loosen up and completely forget about the heartbreak that was Jade. What did she have to lose? When the bottle was opened her and Cat sat on the couch taking turns drinking from the bottle.

About twenty minutes into it, Tori was in tears and slurring her heartfelt words that she couldn't admit while she was sober, and Cat was giggling away for no reason at all. At this time it was almost ten o'clock and both Tori and Cat would be thankful the next morning that it was the weekend.

"Tori! Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori!" Once Tori turned her tear-stained face to the redhead, Cat continued, "Look at me! I can play this!" She exclaimed as she drunkenly played the piano, attempting to make Tori laugh, but all it did was make Tori cry more. Cat giggled, "What's wrong?"

"I just... I just keep thinking about Jade." Tori slurred in her drunken condition. Cat laughed and left the piano, taking another swig from the bottle as she sat down next to Tori.

"I know!" Cat piped.

"What?" Tori asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You should call Jade!" She shouted as she burst into laughter once again.

"Good idea!" Tori quickly grabbed her phone and dialed what looked like Jade's number.

The phone rang about five times before the owner picked it up.

"Hello?" said the other person's voice.

"Yeah, is Jade there?" Tori asked, now giggling as much as the redhead.

"Tori?" the other person asked.

"Jade? Okay, good, 'cause I needa talk to you." Tori slurred into the phone, alerting the person on the other line of Tori's current situation.

"Okay, um, I'll be right over." Said the other person before they hung up.

"Hello?" Nothing, "Are you still there?" When no one answered Tori threw the phone across the room and almost hit Cat in the face, causing the redhead to burst into a fit of giggles once more. "Bitch hung up on me." Tori yelled across the room at a now gasping Cat.

"Tori! You swore!" Cat shouted, now looking rather angry. Tori put her hands up defensively and backed away from the raging redhead.

"Whoa. Whoa, calm down, I'm sorry okay?" Tori apologized as she pulled the now tearful Cat into a warm embrace.

"It's okay." There was a knock on the door and Cat pushed Tori down to the ground as she got up to answer it.

"Hey little red." The person on the other side of the door said.

"André!" Cat screamed as she jumped into his arms.

He walked inside the Vega's house with Cat's legs wrapped around his waist. He closed the door behind them, but did not lock it.

"Cat what the Hell? Why'd you push-" Tori stood frozen in her spot when she laid her intoxicated eyes on her best friend.

"Hey Tor, haven't heard from you in a while." André said, prying Cat from him.

"Cat what the Hell? I told you not to invite anyone else!" Cat started crying.

"I didn't invite him Tori, I swear!" Cat replied through sobs.

"Tori, calm down, you called me. You thought I was Jade." André said, being the voice of reason for the two drunken girls.

"Damn, I called you? I meant to call Jade." Tori pouted, crossing her arms across her chest in disappointment.

"Be glad you called me Tor, if you didn't you would be regretting a lot tomorrow morning." André reasoned with her, causing her to calm down and stop pouting.

Before André or Tori could move, Cat was running up the stairs. Cat came down minutes later.

"Tori! Look what I found in your sister's room!" Cat yelled excitedly, holding out empty needles in her hands.

"Cat, what the Hell?" André said getting up to go and take a closer look, "Where did you get these?" André asked with concern plastered on his face.

"I just told you, in Tori's sister's room." They both shifted their gaze to a slowly sobering up Tori.

"Yeah, about that, Trina's kinda addicted to drugs. So she doesn't live here anymore." Tori said, lazily shrugging as she went to grab her phone.

André quickly grabbed her phone and put it in his pants, then turned to Cat and grabbed the needles and threw them out the closest window.

"Okay, Cat, go up to Tori's room and go to sleep." When she protested, André raised his voice and scared the girl, causing her to run up to Tori's room – hopefully. "Now Tori, let's talk." Tori groaned.

"Ugh, do we _have _to?" Tori childishly asked.

"Yes, now tell me why you decided to get drunk... With _Cat _of all people." He said, sitting down next to the girl on the couch.

"Because, I thought it would hurt less." She said, now leaning her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"And does it?" André asked, when Tori looked at him clearly confused, he clarified, "Does it hurt less?"

"No, I just feel stupid and confused. I don't even understand what happened. Things were going so good." Tori explained as best she could.

"Well if it helps at all, Jade's a wreck too." Right after he said that he saw concern flash in Tori's eyes.

"Really?" Tori asked, sitting up with unease clearly visible on her features.

"Yeah, she hasn't been mean to anyone since, well you know." André told.

And it was true. Jade was just as bad if not worse than Tori. She didn't distance herself from everybody like Tori had, but she had this robotic look upon her 24/7. It was scary; everyone was always on edge around her. Beck stopped hanging out with the group entirely, the only time they would see or hear from him was in classes they had together.

"Thanks. It kind of helps to know she's hurting too." Tori said, blushing afterwards at the cruelty in her tone.

"It's cool chica, I understand. Why don't you go on up to bed and I'll clean up down here before your parents get home. I'll probably end up crashing on the couch because it's almost two in the morning." André suggested.

Tori got up off the couch and yawned. She pulled André into a hug and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks André. You're a great friend." Tori said before she hopped up the stairs to bed. She passed out almost instantly next to an equally passed out Cat.

André did exactly as he said he would. He dumped the little of what was left of the Jack Daniels in the sink, and picked up Tori's phone from the floor – luckily it wasn't cracked. There wasn't really much to clean up. Cat and Tori weren't very messy drunks – thankfully.

When he was done cleaning he got a blanket from the closet he knew held the extra blankets and pillows and spread it out on the couch. He took off his shoes, turned off the lights, set his phone on the table and got comfortable under the blanket on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning at around seven-thirty André was woken up when his phone started ringing. He opened his eyes and answered it, thinking it was his grandma wondering where he was.

"Grandma I'm fine, I'll be home in a couple of hours." He said in an annoyed morning voice.

"André it's Jade, I need..." There was a pause, "I need your help." She said as she let out a light sigh.

"Why should I help you?" André asked, still indifferent about the raven-haired girl.

"Because, I want to make things right." She explained.

André sighed, knowing he was probably going to regret helping the other girl, but if there was even the slightest chance of helping his best friend, he knew he would do anything.

"Okay, I'll be at your place in twenty minutes; I just gotta tell Tori that I'm leaving." André said.

"Don't tell Tori that you're coming to see me." She said with concern clear in her voice.

"Okay... I'll see you in a few." He hung up the phone, folded the blanket he had used, returned it to the closet and then headed up the stairs to his best friend's room.

Upon arriving he saw both girls sprawled out across the bedspread. He smiled at the image and decided not to take a picture. He slowly walked up to the side of the bed Tori was sleeping on and quietly woke her up, not wanting to startle her or wake up the other sleeping girl.

"André? Ugh, what are you doing in my room? What happened last night? Why is Cat in my bed? Oh my God..." Tori said, trailing off, not even wanting to know what happened the night before. André laughed at what he knew she was thinking.

"Nah, it's not like that. Look, I gotta run but call me later today and I'll come by and explain everything." He reassured her then kissed her forehead and told her to go back to sleep before he left both girls sleeping in Tori's bed.

When he returned downstairs he slipped on his shoes and headed out the front door, locking it with the spare key he knew the Vega's kept on the top of the door frame. He returned the key to its hiding spot and headed to his car and continued to Jade's house.

* * *

**Aww that was a cute chapter. At least I think so. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Once again I apologize to anyone who was disappointed with the last chapter.**

**Elemire: If I hadn't started this chapter until after your review, I _definitely _would've included that in it. It's genius. I never would've thought of it. I'm mad at myself now for writing this chapter before getting your review. **


	14. For The Nights I Can't Remember

**I'm going away this weekend and I won't be able to update so here's an update that **_**should **_**keep you all happy until I get back. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**/Jade/**_

Jade needed help. That much she knew. She needed help to win her Tori back. And who knew Tori better than Tori knew herself? André Harris. Tori's best friend. Jade knew that André would go to the moon and back to make Tori happy again, but she also knew that André was extremely pissed at her for what happened that night at Karaoke Dokie.

After she had gotten off the phone with the musician, she patiently waited in her living room for him to arrive. While sitting on the round leather sectional, she got to thinking. Just three weeks ago she had hated the girl with a fiery passion. But here she was, not even a month later, pining over none other than, Tori Vega. Not being able to talk to Tori, or see Tori, or even smell Tori's perfume that she had grown accustomed to, was slowly killing her inside.

A knock on the door startled her from her reverie. She looked through the little peephole and saw that it was André, standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. She unlocked the door and let him in and gestured for him to take a seat in the living room while she re-locked the door. Seconds later she joined him in the living room.

"Okay Jade, so what's your big plan?" André asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I just need you to make sure Tori goes to the Full Moon Jam tomorrow." She answered, sitting down next to the boy.

"Why?" He asked, still not fully trusting the other girl.

"Please André. Just please make sure she shows up." Jade begged. She needed Tori to be there. André rolled his eyes.

"Fine, she'll be there. But I don't know how long she'll stay; she's kind of a mess right now." André replied, giving Jade a small, but effective glare.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to give me the chance to make things right, even if that means I end up losing Tori in the end." Jade said with guilty eyes. André let out a short sigh.

"She'll come around. She's just hurting right now. Last night she got drunk with _Cat. _If you really need her to show up tomorrow night, I'll make it happen, but please do not make me regret this." He said managing to keep calm.

"I promise, and thank you." Jade said with a slight smile. André nodded and left.

At the end of the day, with the promised help from a very hesitant André, she had it all planned out. This Sunday was the day of the Full Moon Jam, she would do her performance that night, and Andre's job was simple, all he had to do was get Tori to show up. Jade was excited but she was extremely nervous. This was her last chance, if she didn't get it right, she would lose Tori forever.

When the night of the Full Moon Jam arrived, Jade was overwhelmed by nerves. She looked out into the crowd, and much to her surprise, André kept his promise and managed to convince Tori to show up. Jade smiled but the smile quickly faltered when she saw that Tori was there with a guy. She studied the guy carefully and she recognized him as the guy from Nozu. Chad? But luckily his obnoxious friend was nowhere to be seen.

When the dancers currently on the stage had finished performing, Jade knew she was next. She ignored the sudden doubt, nerves and the need to throw up as she walked onto the stage. She walked up to the microphone and greeted the crowd.

"This song is dedicated to someone special." She said as she locked eyes with Tori, who was now standing far away from the guy she was sitting with. Jade couldn't help but smile at that.

As soon as a portable keyboard was brought out onto the stage, Jade played the first note and started to sing.

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to come in  
And did you really look my way?  
'Cause no one could have seen this coming_

She had thought out her song choice very carefully, she had learned the notes for the song, and learned the lyrics. She was sold at the first verse of the song. It had talked about how she always had her walls up around everybody else, but when it came to Tori, she just let her in.

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

To Jade the chorus explained how she felt about falling for Tori, she truly felt like she was going out of her mind falling for her, but she didn't care.

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

This was Jade's favorite verse out of the entire song. It perfectly explained everything that had happened in their relationship. Jade was always at a constant battle with the world but then Tori came in and made her believe in herself. Tori gave up her chance with a huge record company just to stay with her. Jade was tired of running from her problems, and she knew that if she held Tori's hand or just looked at her, none of her problems would even matter.

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try_

The rest of the song just gave little hints about why she was singing it in the first place. She was in love with Tori Vega, and she had to screw up a lot along the way to realize it, but she finally got it.

After Jade was done her performance she got a rally of applause from the audience, but their opinions didn't matter. She just needed to know what Tori thought. When she saw Tori walking up the stairs to the stage, she suddenly felt that nervousness return to her stomach. When Tori was finally standing in front of her she could barely breathe.

"I'm sorry." Tori was apologizing. Jade chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing here, Vega?" Jade asked once she finished laughing. Tori shook her head.

"No, I was a total assface about what happened. I should've let you explain." Tori said, shifting her gaze from Jade's eyes to her lips then back again. Jade too that as a sign, so she took the chance.

The kiss wasn't rough or rushed, it was soft and calm. Neither of the girls wanted to end the kiss in fear of all of this just being a dream. The loud roar of clapping and cheering from the audience startled them out of the lip-lock. They both blushed as they realized what they had done in front of the entire school.

"Apology accepted." Jade said as she grabbed Tori by the hand and lead her off the stage.

Jade was beyond happy. She had Tori back, and soon she would exact her revenge on Beck for breaking them up in the first place. Things were finally going to be normal again and even if they weren't she could live with that, as long as she had her beautiful girlfriend by her side.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but that's only because it was. The song is called "_For The Nights I Can't Remember" _ by _Hedley. _**

**I feel like this is a good place to end the story. I have a few ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I should make it or not. Let me know what you think?**

**And if this is the end, thanks to all the committed readers who stayed for the entire story. I really appreciate all the reviews and such. I hope to hear from you in the future. **


	15. Author's Notes & Preview

I've decided to make a sequel for this fic. I enjoyed writing it and reading everyone's reviews I just hope I can do the same for the sequel.

The sequel is going to be called "Senior Year" and the title pretty much explains it all, but for those of you who want further explanation, here's the summary that I will be using:

Hidden Camera Sequel. It's senior year and all everyone wants is to forget about the drama from last year. But you don't always get what you want. Jori. Rated M (for language).

A few things you can look forward to in the sequel are; the much-anticipated revenge on Beck, a surprise announcement from Trina, André still being an amazing best friend, and graduation (that should be fun! *wink*).

For those of you who were disappointed with the entire lack of sex in Hidden Camera, I apologize. I am extremely terrible at writing sex scenes, so if anyone wants to help me with that, PLEASE let me know, I REALLY don't want to let down my readers.

Here's a little sneak preview from one of the chapters in Senior Year:

_Tori snuck up behind Jade and pulled her into a surprise hug. Jade tensed then quickly turned around and almost attacked her beautiful girlfriend. Once she saw who it was she relaxed into the embrace and returned the hug. _

_"Hey you." Jade greeted as she pecked a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. _

_"Hey, what did Dickers want?" Tori questioned as they walked down the hall and out of the school to the Asphalt Café hand in hand. They sat down at their regular table and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. _

_"Nothing really, he just told me that I had to prepare a speech for graduation. Apparently I'm this year's-" Tori interrupted her. _

_"Valedictorian?" Tori yelled as she jumped from her seat in excitement. _

_"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal, he's just doing it to punish me." Jade said as she grabbed the Latina's hand and held it in her own as they waited in a comfortable silence for the others. _

_One by one the group gathered around the table. First Robbie joined them, then Cat, then André, then Meredith. Tori greeted each of them happily and Jade squeezed her girlfriend's hand a little tighter, getting a slight wince from the tanned girl. _

_"Wow Meredith, you're really starting to show." Jade commented, earning a light slap on the shoulder from her girlfriend. _

_"No Tori it's okay, it's kind of obvious now." Meredith said as she gave André an apologetic glance. _

_"You're still as beautiful as ever baby." André proclaimed as he gave her a light peck on the cheek, causing the small girl to blush. _

So there's your little preview. I hope you liked it. If you did, I guarantee you're going to love Senior Year. There's ten times more drama and huge twists. I should have the first chapter posted sometime next week.

Once again, I'm looking for someone to write the adult rated scenes. Please PM me on here or tell me in the reviews and I'll message you.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck around long enough to read this. I really hope you'll enjoy the sequel. Until then, happy reading. :)


End file.
